Harry Potter and the Family Vacations
by DreamStates
Summary: Harry Potter is married to the daughter of Sirius Black, Alice, and together they have four children. Follow them as they travel on different vacations across the world. Rated M for frequent sexual content between mainly Harry and Alice.
1. Gran Canaria

**Update 7/1-17:** _Corrected a few name errors. Thanks to the guest reviewer who alerted me. Next chapter is up tomorrow._

* * *

Gran Canaria, located just outside the coast of north western Africa, is a popular muggle vacation resort. This was the resort Harry and Alice Potter had chosen as the family vacation during the middle of the spring semester at Hogwarts. They had chosen a five star muggle hotel, one of the most exclusive of the entire island. But this being low season they were basically alone and had the hotel for themselves as well as the adjacent pool area. Due to the low demand they were being able to get the top floor suites at the hotel with an amazing view of the shimmering North Atlantic Ocean from their balconies.

Alice Potter and Harry Potter, the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Voldemort and one of the most powerful as well as rich families in magical Britain walked hand in hand towards the pool were their children were playing with a volleyball. Their youngest kids, twins and 13 year old, were named James and Lily. The second oldest of the children, Catherine, was 15 years old and attending the 5th year of Hogwarts. Finally, their oldest child was named Sirius and had just turned 16. Harry and Alice had decided to honor their parents, whom all died on that fateful night in Godric's Hallows where Voldemort had attempted to kill Harry and Alice at the mere age of one, by naming their children after them.

Being magically powerful neither Alice nor Harry looked a day above 25 despite having four children and being 36 years old. Both Alice and Harry were tall, 5'9 and 6'3 respectively, as well as physically well endowed, Alice had a long mane of golden hair reaching halfway down her back, and large, round breasts. Her stomach were flat from countless hours of Quidditch at Hogwarts during her teens as well as from regularly working out at the gym in their mansion back in Britain. She had a muscular round rear and long powerful legs. Her hips swayed confidently as she walked towards the edge of the pool and dove into the pools deep section, making sure to splash some water onto their eldest son Sirius, whom let out an indignant noise.

"Get over to the other side of the volleyball net Sirius, let's play a game of volleyball, kids versus grownups" Alice ordered her oldest son.

"You think you got a chance mum?" Sirius taunted her.

"Yeah mum, you and dad are going to lose sooo bad" Lily grinned at her parents.

"I don't think so honey" Alice winked at her youngest daughter.

Harry laughed from the poolside before he jumped in right beside his wife, causing a large amount of water to splash into her face.

"Retard" Alice hissed good naturedly as she poked her husband just below his ribs before gliding her hand over his muscular chest playfully. After frequent workouts at their gym at home Harry could boast with a 230 pound weight and being able to bench press more than 400 pounds without the aid of magic.

The game went on for approximately half an hour. If a muggle would have watched he would have been amazed at the gameplay, with some spectacular shots being made from both sides of the net. Some of the shots seemed to defy the physical laws, which obviously would have raised questions if any observant muggle would have watched the game. However, there were most certainly some use of magic such as levitating being used or alternation of the balls path. The game however ended with a win for the adults as Harry froze his kids into place with a simple wave of his hand, allowing Alice to serve the game winning point with no one to return the hit. Their kids protested loudly, demanding a rematch. Alice however had different plans for the upcoming hour and promised them a rematch later, after dinner, and without any use of magic.

"So what exactly is on your mind honey?" Harry asked his wife from the edge of the pool.

Alice swam over to Harry and pushed him up against the wall of the pool. She made sure the kids weren't looking at them before she placed her small hand on his muscular thigh as she pushed herself up against her husband.

"This" she leered at her husband before she abruptly reached into Harrys shorts and grabbed his large flaccid penis.

"Really, I thought you were satisfied for the day after this morning Alice" Harry leered back.

"It looks like you have filled up again" Alice winked at Harry as she squeezed his massive balls.

Catherine watched from the sofa she was reading in as her parents got out of the pool and heading back to the hotel. Her eyebrows rose slightly as her father grabber her mother's left large clothed breast and gave a squeeze. Alice just laughed and before long they were out of her sight. She shrugged and went back to reading her book on Muggle Investment and Corporate Finance. Her parents spent the weekdays managing their assets, which included real estate, stocks, bonds as well as commodities such as gold and silver. While they had the majority of their assets in the magical world, they also had a considerate wealth under management in the muggle world.

According to them, the muggles had far superior knowledge of economics, which was the reason she at the moment read a well-known book on the topic from a famous muggle university. She and her older brother Sirius intended to start working at their family enterprise after graduation, and thus spent their summer learning as much as they could about finance and economics.

Alice and Harry had barely made it up to the bedroom in their suite before Harry pushed Alice up against the wall, roughly kissing her. She responded equally roughly and pushed her hip into his. Alice groaned into Harrys mouth as she felt his large erection growing and grinded against it. Harry growled as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He undid her bra, exposing her ample, firm breasts. He bent down and kissed each breast before he licked her small pink areola around her nipple on her right breast and took her erect nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it. This caused a surge of pleasure in her breast making her moan loudly. Alice flicked her small hand and wandlessly vanished her husband's bathing trunks.

She grabbed her husband's veiny shaft and moved her hand in long movements over the skin as Harry grunted in pleasure against her right breast. She let her hand skim down to his large, hairless balls as she massaged him. Her arousal burned between her legs as she thought of the release of the content into her snatch later on. Harry pulled back and ripped her panties apart, exposing the perfectly smooth area between Alice legs. Despite having seen his wife naked thousands of time he stared unabashedly at her pink lips. Alice grinned at his husbands reaction before she lifted her hips slightly to align her entrance to his penis and licked her lips in anticipation. Harry grabbed his long shaft, playfully running the large head against her sensitive lips, causing Alice to moan loudly. He slowly inserted his penis into her snatch, marveling at the tightness and warm wetness. Alice eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned loudly as his large erection entered her snatch inch for inch. She could feel every vein of his penis and one second later he was buried to the hilt, his head pressed against her cervix. Only his large balls hung outside, resting against her arsehole.

Harry pulled out nearly all the way before he established a moderate pace, the sound of Alice loud moans of pleasure and the slapping of their skin echoing in the bedroom. He stared at her round breasts moving up and down along with his thrusts. His penis were soaked with her arousal and he moaned at the sight of his long shaft appearing and disappearing into his wife's snatch. After five minutes he pulled out of her and started to suck on her right breast. Alice, however, was impatient and flipped them over so she was on top. She reached down and placed his erection against her arsehole, allowing an inch to glide inside her buttocks before she winked at him and placed it back at her vaginal entrance and sunk down.

"Maybe next time" she grinned at her husband as she rode him slowly. Harry growled and grabbed her hip, holding her still as he increased the pace and enjoyed the increase in frequency his wife moans.

Catherine had just finished the chapter she was reading. Two of the few muggles that reside at the hotel had walked past her as she lay down in the sofa enjoying the sun. Both had given her a weird look as they walked past. She couldn't figure out why. That was until she walked up to the swimming pool to cool down her warm body. As the image of her body was reflected in the water as she approached, there was no mistake that her hair had been turned green. Bright green. She looked at Sirius, but he was currently busy watching the television in the same sofa group she had been relaxing in. She tried a few simple wandless charms to turn her hair back, such as _Finite Incantatem_. It didn't work. Catherine turned her glare at the twins, whom both tried to look innocent as they met her eyes. It didn't work though as she immediately started to pursue them. She knew she couldn't use any magic in the front of muggle witness. But that didn't stop her from using weak wandless spells that went unnoticed. As she chased her younger siblings across the pool area she focused on the air in front of James and Lily's feet and with some focus conjured invisible ropes around their ankles. The results were immediate as they collapsed on top of each other and rolled into the adjacent bubble pool. She stepped into the pool in front of them and glared.

"Turn it back" Catherine hissed.

"We can't" they chorused.

"What do you mean you can't"? Catherine said as she walked towards them, sending a wandless tickling charm at her younger siblings. They just barely managed to dodge it.

"Umm, it was accidental magic?" Lily replied, looking nervously at her angry looking older sister.

"We were discussing which hair color would suit you the best", Lily grinned at her twin brother.

"And then suddenly your hair color changed". James exclaimed, giving his twin a smug look.

Catherine believed their story, it sounded like accidental magic as she would otherwise have been able to reverse a simple coloring charm. She had just started to work on spell creation and spell analysis but as she made a quick screen of the spell she could tell that it was completely unorganized and unstructured, telltale signs of accidental magic. Her siblings was probably starting to develop their affinity for wandless magic, just like she and Sirius had done at their age.

Despite this, she wouldn't let them off so easily. She once again summoned invisible ropes that bound them against the wall of the bubble pool. It would have been easy for the twins to reverse the charm. That is, if they would have had access to their wands. Catherine then focused hard and with a wave of her hand a large wave appeared at the opposite edge of the pool where Lily and James were bound. Their eyes widened as the wave quickly approached them before slamming into them, completely soaking their upper bodies in cold water, causing them both to yelp.

Catherine had no choice but to seek out her parents to help them sort out her problem. There was no way she was going to walk around like some weirdo. She climbed the stairs quickly, the aid of magic allowing her to skip up the long stairs floor after floor without breaking sweat. She knocked on her parents door, but no one opened. As she gently opened the door she was shocked by the sound of her mother's loud moans along with the sound flesh slapping against each other. There was no doubt that a silence charm had been erected around the apartment as she had heard no noise right outside of the door. It didn't require any genius to figure out what her parents were up to, but against better judgement she peeked around the corner and into her parents' bedroom.

Her eyes widened as she saw her mother perched on top of her father whom lied on the bed with his back against the mattress. Her mother's back was arched with pleasure. She glanced further south at her mother's large, round buttocks as they lightly shook with her father's powerful trusts into her, creating a loud slapping sound every time his hip hit her buttocks.

Her mouth fell open as she stared at her father's massive penis thrusting into her mother. She could see the large head before his long shaft, wet with her mother's arousal, pushed all the way in until only her father's large balls were left outside of their connection and slapping against her mother's arsehole.

Her mother pushed her father back into the bed and took control as she rode him at a high pace. Her father grabbed her hips with his large hands as she expertly rode him with long movements, making sure to move all the way until the top of his penis was just barely inside her before sinking down all the way until the shaft was completely buried insider her. She continued to ride him for another 10 minutes as she clenched and unclenched her inner muscle around her father to heighten their pleasure. Her father didn't seem to know where to put his hands as they switch between fondling her mother's large breasts or kneading her impressive rear.

Suddenly he gave her mother a slap on her left buttock causing her to let out a loud shriek. Spurred on by her approval her father grabbed her mother's hips in a strong grip as he pistoned in and outside of her at a hard pace. He slapped her other buttock this time before grabbing one buttock in each of his hands and increased his pace as his wife's moans turned louder and more frequent. As he could feel her inner muscles starting to contract around him he slapped her arse again as he viciously increased the pace. It didn't take many seconds before her mother clenched uncontrollably around her father's shaft. Her strong muscles grabbing him so hard he could barely move as she screamed out his name as she reached her orgasm.

Catherine jumped at the sound of her mother's scream as she saw her large buttocks clench and unclench uncontrollably alongside with the movements deep inside her snatch, her powerful magical aura flaring, causing a sharp burst of wind in the bedroom. It was enough to make her father reach orgasm as he let out a roar as his large balls jumped, sending the first burst of his seed into her mother's fertile womb. He continued to penetrate her hard as they were in the midst of their orgasms, until he completely had emptied himself inside her mother. Her mother collapsed on top of her father, large amounts of white semen run down his shaft that, still buried to the hilt. After a while her mother rolled of him, causing his semi erect penis to slip out of her, as they lay beside each other, trying to calm their breathing. She stared unbelievingly at the copious amount of semen that run out of her snatch and onto the sheet, causing a large white pool beneath her. No wonder her mother got pregnant at 20. Catherine came to her senses and soundlessly disappeared out of the suite.

Alice reached down between her legs and stared at her hand which were now covered in semen.

"I thought we were only doing a quickie? It has been 30 minutes now since we left. Are you trying to knock me up again or what?" Alice leered.

"Maybe", Harry winked at Alice.

"Let's go and clean up before the kids wonder what we are up to" he continued.

"Well, it is your fault, I had just planned for a quickie" Alice laughed.

"I didn´t hear you complain" Harry grinned and gave her right buttock a slap.

Catherine was quite happy that she had gone unnoticed. She doubted her parents would be thrilled that their daughter spied on them having sex. She didn't know whether to be disturbed or not by what she had just witnessed. But she could not deny that she got aroused at seeing her parents have sex. The mental image of her mother on top of her father, his large penis penetrating her mother's snatch, her large clenched buttocks and her loud moans of pleasure was burnt into her mind.

She was also puzzled, how the hell could her mother fit her father's massive erection without getting split in half. She can hardly ask her, now could she? Catherine giggled at her thought. She run back to the pool trying her best to appear unflustered. It wasn't any problem, though, as she caught sight of the twins smug look at the color of her hair, still a bright green. Her mood darkened and she decided to chase them, the next half hour turning into a game of hide and seek. She was interrupted as her mother called out for them, telling them to get ready for dinner. She met up with her siblings an hour later outside the restaurant at the roof of the hotel, which had an amazing view of the sea far below. The ocean was glimmering in the reflection of the low sun.

She glanced at her parents whom came walking up to the restaurant from the lounge. Her mother had an expensive looking dress that hugged her curves. Despite showing no cleavage, there were no doubt that she had large breasts and her round buttocks strained against the fabric. She could also see the outline of her father's flaccid penis in his jeans. She blushed slightly as she saw in front of her naked mother on top of her father, riding him hard just an hour ago. The dinner went along fine without any other incident, the main topic being the formula 1 racing season which was coming to an end. She had no idea at first why her parents thought the muggle sport to be interesting, but when she saw that the speed the cars travelled at rivaled those of the fastest brooms, she couldn't help but find the entire thing intriguing. Her parents actually considered buying tickets to Monaco to see the Grand Prix in the start of the summer. Catherine couldn't help but think that this would be a good summer, and neither could her siblings obviously as they had already started to take bets on the winner.

 **A/N:** _Well, that's it. The next chapter will take place in the famous city of Monaco. As a real estate guy I lightly researched the apartment prices in Monaco for fun. It actually put the prices in Stockholm to shame by a long shot. And then the average price for a good apartment here in Stockholm is approximately equal to 10 500 Euro/Sqm. In Monaco it can be many times as high apparently._

 _I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction. I enjoyed writing it. As a non-native English speaker, do you find my English to be adequate? I consider my vocabulary to be acceptable, but I have probably made grammatical errors. I plan to publish the next chapter in the coming week. I expect it to be 3000 words._


	2. The Mile High Club

**A/N:** _This has been a weird day. Yesterday I parked my car outside my apartment, and it snowed a lot during the night. So the car was stuck in its parking spot. I_ _couldn't get_ _any traction at all on the snow. But I managed to get free after shoveling snow for thirty minutes. And now it is stuck again. Wished I had a four_ _wheel drive car_ _with higher ground clearance. RWD may be fun, but hardly practial in this weather. Guess I am walking to the gym today lol._

 _I would like to thank all of you for your follows, reviews and favorites._ _Here is the second chapter of the story. I have made some modification to the_ _title and_ _summary as I have decided this is going to be a short story of_ _the Potter family's_ _different vacations and not just the one in Gran Canaria in the last_ _chapter._

 _OH! I nearly forgot to ask. Do you have any suggestions of specific places you want them to_ _go on vacation? Or any special activities they should do during the vacation? Feel free to_ _leave a review with your suggestion!_

* * *

 **Onboard of a Boeing 737 – 400.**

 **Somewhere above the Alps.**

 **15:00 local time.**

Sirius Potter, 16 year old and the oldest child of Harry and Alice was not happy. He had already been in this stupid muggle invention called airplane for 60 minutes, and had 60 minutes more to go. Well, he had to admit that it may actually be quite a fascinating thing to be able to travel at speeds of 500 mph or more at 28 000 feet above sea level. However, apparition was instantaneous, just like the use of a portkey. But no, Catherine had actually voted in favor of travelling by airplane along with the twins, making the vote three against one. The twins and Catherine didn't go that well along as they usually pranked either him or Catherine. But she shared the twins interest for Muggle inventions, which obviously settled the matter.

The airplane the Potter family were flying with was made in America and a Boeing 737 – 400. This specific plane is typically used to fly short to mid distance journeys. It was a slightly luxurious version of the model as it had a passenger capacity of only 80 seats compared to the normal 100 – 200 seats. This allowed each passenger to have ample amount of leg space as well as wider seats than standard. The airplane had left Heathrow Airport, just outside London, approximately 60 minutes ago, and had just entered the area above the French alps. The goal of their journey were Monaco, where the family would be staying for one week and watch the famous Grand Prix Formula One. Monaco is by far the country which has the highest population density in the world, however that is rather due to its small size rather than overcrowding.

Monaco was after all known for its notorious apartment prices, with prices at least at the same level as Manhattan in New Your or Londons Mayfair and such. Unfortunately for Sirius, there were no airports in Monaco. No, they had to touch down in Nice, France, which was the closest airport. From there they would fly with a private helicopter directly to the hotel. If Sirius would have had his way they would already have been relaxing on the beach. He was interrupted from his musings as Catherine called out to him from the opposites side of the aisle.

"Hey Sirius, did you know that there are some mountains in the Himalayas in Asia that have higher peaks than we are currently flying at?" Catherine asked him eagerly.

"Yeah, and the air is so thin that they have to compress the air inside the plane to prevent us from suffocating due to lack of oxygen" exclaimed James.

Wow, that is really intriguing guys" replied Sirius in a bored voice. He had already survived 60 minutes of this, he could take another 60 minutes, right?

"Yep, that's why they have built-in oxygen masks on the plane, so if the cabin suddenly becomes decompressed we can breathe in oxygen. That way we won't die from lack of oxygen until we get down to lower altitude" Catherine continued, unaware, or simply not caring, of her older brother's disinterest.

Two rows further ahead sat Harry and Alice. They had both been reading today's newspaper from the Daily Prophet. However, neither found anything interesting, they skimmed through the content and lightly read the section about the current Quidditch World Cup standings. Harry looked out of the windows and the mountain peaks 13 000 feet below them. He had to admit that flying wasn't really on his or Alice list of funniest things to do with their free time. However, they both thought it was important that their children learned about the muggle world in addition to the magical world. It would give them substantial advantage against their peers and potential enemies. As he continued to look out of the windows, he got an idea how to pass time as well as make their journey memorable.

"Hey, honey" He nudged his wife gently whom had closed her eyes and nodded off slightly.

"Hey, hubby" She peered at him.

Harry cast a silence charm around them.

"Have you heard of the Muggle saying 'The Mile High Club'? " he grinned at her.

"Really, you want to fuck right now? On this airplane? With our kids two seats behind us?" Alice rose an eyebrow at him.

"You know, to pass time more quickly. The lavatories is just a few rows ahead" he winked at her.

"It is probably quite unhygienic in there though" he added as an afterthought, frowning, thinking it may not have been such a good idea efter all.

But Alice had already gotten the idea in her head and found it to be quite exciting. It was one more item they could add on their list on places where they had had sex.

"Well, never mind that, we don't have to touch anything, and we could use a dirt repellant charm" Alice said enthusiastically as she placed her small hand on her husband's muscular thigh and gave him a squeeze.

"I go first, wait a couple of minutes so the kids won't get suspicious" he grinned at his wife, eyes alight of the prospect of being inside his wife again, despite a rather lengthy session last night in the shower.

Alice waited a couple of minutes before standing up from her seat and walking the few steps needed to get to the lavatories. There were three of them and all were busy. However, Alice could easily feel the connection between her and her husband's aura, showing his location to be in the left lavatory. She rapped the door two times quickly before the door opened and she was dragged inside by a grinning Harry. She threw a strong locking charm as well as a silence charm. The silence charm was however sloppily cast as she got distracted when Harry pushed her up against the wall, mashing their bodies together.

Alice cried out in pleasure as her clothed hip roughly pushed against her husband's hip, clearly feeling his semi-erect penis through their jeans. They met in a fierce kiss, their tongues dancing expertly and synchronized with each other as a result from more than two decades of practice. Harry caught the tip of her tongue in his mouth and sucked on it just as he gave her left large buttock a hard squeeze.

Alice countered by squeezing his erection through his jeans before they both unfastened each other's belts. It was easier said than done however, as the lavatory was quite small. She got impatient and put on of her hands in Harrys thick, black hair while the other hand went up his shirt, caressing his muscular abdomen and chest.

Meanwhile had Harry successfully managed to rid his wife of her belt and pulled down her zipper while he went in for another deep and sloppy kiss. He struggled to pull her tight jeans down as her round buttocks made quite the resistance by straining against the fabric. After a couple of tugs he managed to get them down to her ankles, leaving her lower body only clad in panties. Harry run his hands up and down her perfectly smooth and muscular inner thighs, stopping just outside the junction of her legs to tease her.

Alice failed to open Harrys belt as she was getting quite unfocused by her husband's teasing caresses. She gave an impatient grunt as her magic flared around her biceps, temporarily greatly enhancing her strength as she tore his jeans apart, leaving him clad in only boxers.

Harry laughed at her impatience, but she quickly shut him up by pressing her hips into him as his laugh turned into a grunt. He grabbed her fleshy rear and fondled her buttocks before he pulled back and stared at her. He could clearly feel her high pulse as her magical aura flared along with her breaths, slightly messy golden hair and eyes dim with lust. He caressed her on the outside of her expensive, white panties. They were a slight see-through and were rather skimpy, but were still clearly elegant and classy.

Alice shrieked as Harry abruptly turned her around so she was facing the wall of the lavatory and pulled down her panties so they joined her jeans at her ankles. He stared giddily at her round buttocks before affectionately caressing them. He was so aroused he couldn't think straight as he pulled down his boxers. Alice turned her head around and grinned at him, shaking her hips slightly in a teasing manner. She held her breath in anticipation as he got out of his boxers and quickly aligned his long erection against her entrance. However, before he had a chance to move in she arched her back and pushed her hip back in a long motion. Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling of his large penis penetrating her snatch deeply. Harry cast a quick cushioning charm on the wall before he pushed her hard against it, causing his bulbous head to hit her cervix.

He established a hard pace, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing all the way in until he was buried to the hilt. Alice loud moans echoed in the small lavatory in combination with the sound of their skin slapping together. He pushed himself against her back, resting his face against her head, enjoying the feeling of her full hair in his face. Harry slowed down slightly as Alice started to move her hips backwards and forwards expertly, clenching her strong muscles around him on the upstroke and relaxing them on the down stroke.

Harry put one hand down between her legs, running his hands over the perfectly smooth skin before reaching her clit, causing her eyes to roll back as the additional pleasure increased. Alice reached back and kissed him sloppily as he continued his administration with his hand. She could feel her orgasm building up too quickly, Harry rarely used his hands as aid. She made a few more moves with her hips before pulling away from her husband's erection, allowing it to glide out of her. She moaned at the loss of contacts, feeling empty inside.

Harry looked surprised at her as she got down on her knees and started to suck on the head of his penis. Alice grabbed him at the base, marveling at the size of his heavily veined penis. Putting the head into her mouth she could clearly taste her own arousal as she caressed her husband with her tongue while running one of her hands in long strokes over his shaft as the other caressed his large balls. After a few minutes she gave the tip of his erection a kiss before licking her way down to his balls, making sure to kiss and lick both of them.

Harry was in heaven as his goddess of wife continued with her ministrations. He had one hand on her check, gently caressing the soft skin. Alice then abruptly stopped and quickly stood up. She pushed her husband back onto the toilet seat before mounting him as well as she could given the fact that her jeans and panties were stuck at her ankles.

"Yessss" Alice hissed at the familiar feeling of Harry filling her up again.

Harry held onto her large buttocks as she started to ride him fast, each of her hands holding onto his shoulders in a strong grip. By the sounds of her loud moans that bordered on screams as well has her tightening around him he could clearly tell that she was going for release. And he was close as well after her skilled mouth had done its work. Deciding to help her he tightened his grip on her impressive rear and started to thrust back. He slapped her buttocks at couple of times before holding onto her hips as he met her thrusts as hard as he could.

The results were immediate as she convulsed violently around him, howling out his name at the top of her lungs. Harry felt that he had died and gone to heaven as she rippled along his large shaft and his balls jumped, sending in jet after jet of his semen into Alice, whom still rode him hard through their orgasms. After a while she collapsed on top of him, her head resting against his forehead as he shot into her one last time. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes catching their breaths. Alice gently rose from her husband, allowing his semi-erect penis to glide out of her sensitive snatch. It was followed by a large stream of semen falling down from her entrance straight into her panties and jeans at her ankles.

"Look, you have ruined my panties and jeans" Alice exclaimed playfully.

Harry just looked sideways at the tattered remain of his jeans that lay on the floor next to them, and rose his eyebrows at her.

"I could say the same" Harry replied with a slight laugh.

Alice giggled at the sight.

Harry waved his hand disappearing the mess he had made inside of his wife before vanishing her jeans and panties, causing them to appear right beside her.

"Come here" Harry motioned with his hand.

Alice screamed with laughter as her husband picker her up and put her legs around his shoulders. Her laughter turned into moans of pleasure as he started to gently suck on her sensitive lips. He run the tongue over the lips for a while before penetrating her with his tongue. Alice threw her head back as pleasure tore through her sensitive snatch. Harry, however, had plans for her as she had destroyed his quite nice jeans. He gently licked at her clit while he put a finger against her arsehole, gently pushing it in. He grinned against her vagina as he could feel his amazing wife writhe against him with her loud moans echoing in the small space that made up the lavatory. He added another finger into her buttocks and moved them in and out of her in synchronization with his tongue. He could feel her tightening up as she was getting closer.

He increased the pace of his fingers just below what was needed to make her orgasm. Eventually he curled his two fingers inside her arse against the thin wall to her snatch and pushed his tongue against the same spot from the other way. She immediately tensed up, but just as she was about to come he backed down, rapidly lowering the pace of his finger and tongue.

"What the fuck are you doing" she hissed at her husband as he put her down in front of him.

He grinned evilly at her before replying, "That is for my jeans princess".

Alice glared at him, immediately deciding she would have her revenge.

"Put on my clothes" she ordered and pushed him back into sitting position at the toilet seat as she stood close to him.

Harry gulped and did as he was told. He waved his hand to remove the smell of sweat, sex and his own penis from her snatch. However he was interrupted by Alice.

"Just the clothes, now" she ordered.

He did as he was told, pulled up her white panties to her hip, staring slightly at the smooth area between her legs. He then pushed up her jeans to the her hips, pulled up the zipper and fastened her belt. She still reeked of his penis through her clothing articles. Alice waved her hand and suddenly he was completely clothed, with his jeans repaired.

"Now look here, when I open the door on the way back to our seats you will follow immediately afterwards. Have I made myself clear?" Alice demanded.

"But what if someone sees us?" Harry asked.

"I don't care" Alice replied as she opened the door.

Harry followed right after her. His eyes widened as he stared at her from behind. She must have made her jeans even tighter than they originally were as he could actually see the fabric straining to contain her large buttocks as she walked with a clear exaggerated move of her hips. He felt himself get hard again despite himself as his eyes were glued to her arse.

As Alice stopped and let Harry walk past to reach his seat closest to the window she brushed up hard against him, shoving her impressive arse against his hip, causing Harry to gasp in pleasure as he clearly felt her against his erection. Alice cast a silence charm and a privacy charm around them as she sat on top of her husband, pushing her forehead rather forcefully against his.

"Payback is a bitch, darling" as she moved her hips lazily against his hip. She still reeked with the scent of his penis from her hip area.

"And here is how you are going to redeem yourself" she purred in his ear. She trapped his hip hard against his to prevent him from moving against her and get any friction.

Her mouth run along his cheekbones before resting lightly against his mouth.

"When we get to the hotel suite after the dinner tonight you are going to take me hard. You are going to come once in my vagina, and when that is done you are going to take me in my arse and come two times. I am not going to give you any rest between. I am not going to stop until you have released three times in me. I will keep going till the sun is up" Alice said against his mouth.

His eyes were wide as she guided her tongue into his mouth, gently caressing his tongue has she had her eyes wide open, blue and green eyes staring at each other 2 cm apart.

She abruptly pulled away and sank into the seat beside. "I think it is best that you some sleep the rest of the trip to Nice" she grinned evilly at Harry.

Harry didn't need to be told twice, his last thoughts before falling asleep was:

"Should not have done that, should not have done that".

 **A/N:** _Did you like it guys? Slightly shorter than the first chapter, but I find it acceptable. The next chapter will be in Monaco. I have also planned to make chapter four different compared to these. The Potter family will be travelling to Tanzania to summit the volcano known as Kilimanjaro! Hmm, I wonder what will happen far up on the mountain? ;)_


	3. Monaco

**A/N:**

 _I would like to start off by addressing all of you that have favorited, reviewed or followed the story. Thanks for your support, I appreciate it. I had planned to update a lot earlier, but the computer charger to my small laptop broke, and I had to get it replaced, which took a few days._

 _Now to a poll where you as reader have a chance to influence the story. Several of you have asked in your review if I will include Lily and Catherine with Harry and Alice or write a chapter with the siblings together. Another few asked where Daphne comes into everything. While I have the next two coming chapters already planned, I will let you decide the pairings that chapter five will be dedicated to. Below are the choices:_

 _1) Sirius/Catherine_

 _2) Harry/Alice/Daphne_

 _3) Harry/Alice as usual._

 _You can leave your vote either in the review section where you write a "1" for choice the first choice and so on. Or you can just send me a private message, whichever suits you best._

 _This chapter will, as earlier mentioned, take place in Monaco, covering the evening after the previous chapter._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Monaco.**

The Hotel de Paris was not only argued to be one of the most luxurious hotels at the French Riviera, but in fact in the entire France. Located at the heart of Monaco, just above the harbor, all rooms provided an amazing view over the harbor and the shimmering ocean below. True to the rumors, the harbor was crowded with massive, private yachts. The smallest were probably 70-80 feet's while the larger were easily 200 feet's plus. That was the view that greeted Lily and James from their suite. The twins were quite satisfied with their short experience with France so far. The helicopter ride from Nice in France had been thrilling. Maybe not so thrilling for their older brother whom had to suffer another 30 minutes of Lily, Catherine and James discussing how the helicopter worked and managed to stay in the air without the aid of magic.

They touched down a five minutes' walk from the hotel, and by employing a weightless charm on their luggage it was a quite effortless stroll. Even Sirius actually seemed to enjoy Monaca as supercar after supercar passed them by. In fact, it seemed like it was far more common to drive a supercar here as opposed to a more normal one. Lily and James had asked their parents if they could drive one but they got denied as they were deemed to be too young. They found it reasonable, but they still got grumpy as their two older siblings would be allowed to rent one car while Harry and Alice would be driving one of their own with them in the passenger seat.

But there sour mood soon dispersed as they got the hotel in sight. It was majestically towering over the harbor, with an amazing architecture, the construction having been finished in the 1860s. It had four floors and at the top were the suites they would be staying in for the coming week. Lily and James eyes were wide as they walked into the lobby along with their family. There were marble everywhere and gigantic chandelier hung down from the ceiling in the middle of the room. To their left was the Le Louis XV restaurant where they would be dining later that evening. It was a Michelin Three Star restaurant, widely recognized as one the best across the globe. On the other side of them were the casino. Harry and Alice and agreed to let them play for a couple of thousand dollars as long as they stayed with them and didn't wander off.

Right now, however, Lily and James were in their hotel suite, gazing across the harbor and the yachts. They had an hour to rest before they would meet up with the rest of their family to eat dinner. Their suite was approximately sixty squaremeter in size and had a 15 feet high ceiling decorated with intricate paintings. The large living room had two windows overlooking the harbor as well as a large sofa group with an enormous flat-screen television om the opposite wall. Their bathroom was completely clad in Carrera marble with a large bathtub and electricity heated floor. Best of all was their bedroom though, it had a large balcony far above the street with a sofa group and a small Jacuzzi.

James and Lily explored the hotel for 45 minutes before both needed to get changed to not get late to the dinner. Lily decided to shower first. As she undressed in front of the mirror she reflected her body. At 5'4 she was a bit taller than average for a 13 year old girl, but still a noticeable amount shorter than her older sister and her mum. She had between B and C cup sized breasts, which she felt was adequate for her age. Just like the other females in the family Lily had a flat and fit stomach from the hours spent at the Quidditch pitch at their mansion as well as at Hogwarts. She did for obvious reason not yet have her mother's muscular legs and buttocks, but she liked what see saw in the mirror.

She and James had inherited their grandparents personalities, both of them greatly enjoying pranks, particularly pranking their older siblings. They also had an affinity for spell creation, which also was an ability inherited from their grandparents, with the most notorious example being the Marauders Map. She jumped into the shower, groaning as the warm water run down her body. It was a quick shower as she knew James only had a short amount to shower before they had to meet up with their family for dinner.

* * *

Alice and Harry were in the shower, washing each other before the dinner. Harry currently had his hands in his wife's luscious golden mane which was lathered with magical shampoo, as he gently massaged her scalp. The magical shampoo made her long hair curly as it approached the end of the locks as well as strengthening it. In addition it also greatly slowed the ageing of her hair. Alice hummed in pleasure as Harry caressed her head and pushed her soft cheek against his, gently stroking it with her own, before her eyes lit up with mischief. She reached down and grabbed his large, flaccid penis and stroked it. Harry gasped in surprise and pleasure.

"You know we don't got time for that" Harry reminded her as she moved her small hand forwards and backwards in long strokes.

"Oh, I know that honey, but don't think I have forgotten what you did at the airplane. Here is a remainder" she winked, before getting down on her knees and taking his penis in her mouth. She took it inch after inch into her mouth and down her throat. It would have been impossible to do if her husband had been erect due to his size, but in its now flaccid state it worked. Barely. She hummed and swallowed, mentally grinning, as she felt Harry grunt loudly and twitch inside her mouth and rapidly growing as blood filled his penis up. She pulled away before he could grow any more, allowing him to slip out of her mouth.

"You think that is funny, do you" he growled at her as he grabbed her large rear hard and pushed her up against him until her round breasts were nearly pressed flat against his chest.

"Oh, about as funny as you thought it was at the airplane lavatory" she leered at him. However, Harry could clearly feel that it was a two edged sword to tease him as he could feel her own arousal as her hard nipples pressed into his muscular chest.

"Trust me, we will settle this tonight" he growled at her before kissing her deeply. "You will have trouble walking tomorrow when I'm done with you".

"That's the plan" she replied. "Now let's get going before we are late". Alice walked in front of her husband as she strode purposely towards their bedroom, putting on a show as she swayed her hips and high lightened her impressive buttocks by arching her back slightly to tease her husband.

Harry groaned and followed her.

"Now see here hubby, you can't just wrap your own present so you can get changed in the walk in closet while I remain here" Alice winked at him.

Harry grumbled but obeyed. They met five minutes later in the hall of their suite. Alice wore a long white dress that ended just above her knees. The dress was tight, but not in a provoking way. Neither did it show any cleavage, but there were still no doubt of the impressive assets below, only accessible to Harry. She had a golden Rolex watch at her wrist with a dark blue clock face, perfectly matching with her equally dark blue eyes. The golden watchband and her golden necklace, decorated with the initials of her husband and herself, matched the color of her long hair perfectly. As for the wedding ring, Harry had chosen a different type than most women got when they got married. The ring was made of a combination of silver and gold, but instead of diamonds that most chose, he had opted for a large, dark blue gem. The gem was not just there because it looked amazing, it had an important use. It carried plenty of stored, raw energy, which would get released and produce a shield if Alice ever were attacked. It could block magical as well as physical attacks.

How much it could block depended on the power of the attacks. It would probably be able to block the most powerful spell once. It could also block physical attacks such as punches all day long, but it would not hold against a direct front collision with a fully loaded truck for instance.

Harry himself had opted for a dark blue, formal suite, with a red tie and handkerchief. The watch he had carried on his wrist was custom-made by Alice. Spell storage was something Alice found she had a special affinity for during their last year at Hogwarts, and helped them greatly against the war against Voldemort and his followers. Just like her own watch did Harrys watch have a golden watchband but a white clock face. The watch had a unique function, it greatly enhanced Harrys physical strength at all times he wore it. He could lift a car with ease with the reinforced strength that the clock provided. Once the stored energy had been employed, the watch could be recharged by either using someone's magical core or just putting it in the exposure of the sun for a couple of hours.

"Someone looks rather handsome Harry" Alice smiled affectionately at her husband.

"I could say the same" he replied, obviously proud of his beautiful wife.

"Now before we leave, I have something you should think of during dinner" she smirked at him before pulling up her dress to her hips, exposing her smooth and completely hairless skin at the junction of her legs. "Seems like I forgot my panties, that is too bad" she continued as she rose an eyebrow at her husband, She held her dress bundled at her hips for a few more seconds, giving her husband's eyes ample of time to feast on her naked skin.

Just as she was about to turn around and open the door Harry shoved her up against the wall and grabber her between her legs under the dress causing her to yelp.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight, you little tease" he growled in her ears.

"I sure hope you can back up your words darling, because if you don't, I will" she leered back at him, giving his lips a lick with her tongue and thrusting her hips a couple of times against his hand for friction before he pulled down her shirt, straightening it as they walked out of the room towards the restaurant.

* * *

The restaurant of Le Louis VX was everything they had expected. The windows were huge with a perfect view of the ocean below, the sun now rapidly setting. The walls were clad in expensive marble along with numerous famous paintings. Their foot-steps were cushioned by the soft, exclusive carpet. The family got a table by the windows closest to the street, much to the children's satisfaction as they had a clear view of the multiple sport cars that were parked right outside. A white Bentley GT, two Lamborghinis, a blue Maserati, multiple Mercedes' and even a Rolls Royce. The list just went on.

Lily and James snorted as a small Ford Kia drove past, looking quite out of place compared to the expensive, surrounding cars.

"Hey kids, your choices please. We can drive a couple of them tomorrow" Harry ordered them as they had obviously missed the fact that the waiter had asked them what they would have for dinner, which caused Sirius and Catherine to snigger.

The children greatly enjoyed the dinner, in particular the dessert. Harry seemed to enjoy it a lot also as it caused Lily to ask her mother "Mum, why does dad eat so much"?

"I'm sure there is some reason he needs the extra energy tonight honey" she replied raising her eyebrow provokingly at her husband. Although, she couldn't blame him as she had just eaten a whole Banana Split as dessert herself, and she was feeling quite full. It was amazing how good food they made here, even by the standards of their house elves at home at their mansion.

After having paid for the dinner the family walked to the casino. Harry and Alice withdrew 10 000 USD and handed the kids 1 000 USD each and took 3 000 USD for themselves. All of them got seated at a Black Jack table. Sirius took the lead, rapidly increasing his 1 000 USD to 2 500 USD, with Alice and Harry right behind. It didn't go quite as well for Catherine though, as she had just lost all but 250 USD in an unlucky hand. She had had two 10s, while the dealer had gotten 21. The twins didn't seem to be that interested in Black Jack as they only bet small amounts and hovered around their starting amount.

Catherine was determined to redeem herself when they changed to Poker. James and Lily seemed to be much more interested in this game as they were a lot more focused and bet a lot higher. Finally Catherine got her chance as everyone had folded but James in the first round. She glanced down at her two cards, two aces. She struggled her best to not look smug, and thought she managed quite well. Her father winked at her though, proving that she didn't have the best poker face. But it seemed like enough as James increased his stake. Catherine waited a while and pretended to think before she increased the stakes even more. Would he back out now? Catherine eyes widened in surprise as James went all in. This was her chance! She quickly glanced at the flop to confirm her position. A 6, 7 and 8. She also went all in. James and Catherine smirked at each other. To her surprise did James look even smugger as he winked at his twin sister as the river was an ace. She knew a straight would defeat her. He couldn't possibly have it, could he? But he did. Catherine went bust, just like her mood as she glared at James, whom high-fived Lily.

Alice and Harry congratulated James before telling their kids that they could spend their proceeds tomorrow when they went to the city center for shopping. But now it was time for sleep at their suites. They bid each other good night before turning in for the night.

* * *

Harry and Alice were quite satisfied with the dinner, and both feeling full. They undressed each other before climbing in together under the warm sheets. Harry was extremely comfortable as he lay with his back on the mattress with his naked wife on top of him, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin and her large, firm breasts pressed against his chest. Her long, strong legs were slithered around his as she rested her head on his powerful shoulder. They just lay together in the bed in silence, enjoying each other's company as well as the good food that they had just consumed. Before they knew it sleep began to claim them, but before they drifted of Alice set of a wandless alarm, which would wake them at 2 a.m. Don't think I have forgotten about your obligations honey she whispered in his ears before resting her cheek against her husband's as sleep claimed them.

Alice woke up as her alarm went off at 2 a.m. exactly. She stretched on top of her sleeping husband, marveling at the feeling of her body on top of Harry. She pulled off the sheets and stared hungrily at her husband's muscular naked body. She lay beside him and gently moved her hand down from her chest and down to his long, flaccid penis. She grabbed it with her small, but strong hand, and moved the skin up and down. Harry woke up with a groan of pleasure as his wife lay beside him and grinned into his face. She lay her upper body against his chest, clearly showing him her erect nipples as she pressed her large breasts into him.

She rapidly felt his penis hardening as his hands started to caress her large breasts, causing her nipples to harden. Harry let out a grunt as she grabbed his heavy balls, gently kneading them. He pulled her up on top of him, grabbing her firm buttocks in his hands in a strong grip as his mouth latched on her right breast, enjoying the feeling of her skin filling up his mouth before he started to lick her nipple, occasionally giving it a gently bite. Alice cried out in pleasure as she increased the pace of her hand on his penis as it rapidly grew to its full size. They met in a fierce kiss as their tongues met in a sloppy kiss, plundering each other's mouth.

Harry run his hand over her flat stomach, softly caressing the firm skin before reaching her between her legs, teasing her lips slightly before he groped her thighs. He could feel his wife impatience as she caputured his lips for another kiss as she roughly grabbed his large balls. He responded by throwing her onto her back on the bed as she spread her legs for him. Needing no further encouragement he grabbed her hips before expertly aligning his penis to her entrance without the aid of his hands. He thrust his hips forwards, the head of his long penis sinking into his wife's vagina.

"Ahhhhhh" Alice cried out loudly at the pleasure of being joined as one with her husband, as she could feel every vein on his erection as it disappeared into her.

Harry only thrust half of his penis into her before turning back again as Alice loud moans filled the bedroom. He looked up at her, her back arched in pleasure as her round breasts lightly moved backwards and forwards with his thrusts. He looked down at their joining, pulling all the way out, half of his shaft covered in her arousal before he slowly, but surely completely sunk into her, hitting her cervix with the head. Their magical cores joined as they were physically one, his dark green core mixing up with her dark blue core. Their magic responded by charing the air, causing the light to turn on. He grinned as he could see her naked form much clearer now than before, despite his enhanced sight at darkness.

Alice met his thrusts eagerly, wrapping her long, muscular legs around her husband's hip, resulting in a loud slap of skin meeting skin. They remained in the same position for ten minutes before he flipped them over as Alice gave a mix of a surprised yelp and a long, drawn out moan. He grabbed her large arse in his hands, giving her left buttock a slap to encourage her to ride him. She put her hands on his muscular chest to support herself, before she started to ride him expertly at a hard pace. Harry grunted as he felt her clench and unclench around him. Alice grinned at Harry as she moaned, arching her back to give her husband the best view of her impressive chest, as her breasts bounced up and down along with her movements. Harry started to thrust back in long motions with his hips, forcefully entering her with his large erection. He could feel their magic egging them on as their pace subconsciously increased.

He cast a powerful contraceptive charm on her belly. He had no doubt that failure to apply the charm would result in his highly fertile wife getting pregnant again. Due to the strength of their magical core, Alice and Harry were at most 25 years old, biological speaking. As the her stomach lightly glowed, confirming that it was working, Harry grabbed her hips hard, before rapidly thrusting into her. His massive erection become a blur as he roughly penetrated her, his heavy balls hitting her arsehole hard. Alice screamed as she came hard, rippling along her husband's erection.

Harry roared as he started to come inside her, her snatch rippling along him as massive jets of potent semen shot into his wife's protected snatch. It seemed to go on forever, but Alice, in the midst of her orgasm, remember her revenge from the airplane, and quickly got of her husband.

She felt one burst of his white semen hit her right above her vagina before she captured the head of his erection in her mouth, taking the two final shots into her mouth before roughly sucking and licking the head. Harry's eyes rolled back in pleasure and pain as she ruthlessly sucked him off. Just when he thought he was about to pass out she let go, quickly entering him in her snatch to lubricate his erection in his own semen before pulling out again and aligning him against her arsehole. She relaxed her large buttocks, allowing him to glide into her arse inch after inch. Both let out a loud grunt as he was buried as deep as possible, only his balls resting outside. He pulled out all the way before sinking down again as Alice eyes rolled back in pleasure.

* * *

Sirius and Catherine woke up as planned after four hours of sleep. They were still tired but they had a prank to carry out. It was time that Lily and James got a taste of their own medicine. They walked out to the balcony and with the help of wandless magic they made the 30 feet horizontal jump, smoothly landing at what they thought were the twins balcony. When they looked through the windows they got the surprise of their life. They had envisioned to quickly perform the prank, put an advanced monitoring charm and then rapidly jump back to their balcony and then watch the twins' reaction to their prank from the safe distance of their bedroom. Unfortunately for Catherine and Sirius, they had chosen the wrong balcony.

Sirius and Catherine watched with wide eyes at their parents on the bed. Their naked mother was on top of their father facing away from him towards the balcony, in what was the reverse cowgirl position, as the muggle called it, which gave them a perfect view of Alice body. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as she moaned loudly. Her large, round breasts were bouncing up and down along with their fathers thrusts. Alice nipples were long and hard with arousal. Sirius and Catherine let their gazes travel further south, to her flat stomach and then down to the junction of her legs. Neither of them were surprised that she had no hair growth between her legs as she was the one who taught them how to remove their own pubic hair with just a wave of their wands. Catherine had also seen her mother naked multiple times in the showers at public swimming halls or at the beach where you shower after you have a swim..

What neither had expected was the mess at the junction of their mothers leg. The triangular area was covered in white semen, and it dripped in large amounts from their mothers snatch down onto their fathers penis. Their eyes widened as the size of their fathers erection as it rapidly appeared and then completely disappeared into their mothers arsehole. The semen covered shaft seemed to go on forever as it pulled nearly all the way out of their mothers buttocks before it sunk deep in again.

Sirius and Catherine looked at each other, neither knowing what to say, as they turned their eyes back. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoed in the bedroom and their mothers moans got even louder as their father removed one of his large hands from her strong hips and guided it between her legs, where he caressed her still leaking snatch before he shoved two long fingers into her snatch, starting to thrust them at the same pace as his penis was penetrating her arse.

Sirius and Catherine came to their senses and quickly jumped back to their own balcony before walking back to their bedroom, both dazed by what they had seen. Both could feel their own arousal burning in their veins at what they had just witnessed, but they didn't really know what to say to each other as this clearly was uncharted territory for both of them. They were siblings after all. They got changed and got to their bed in silence, bot trying to process the fact that they just had caught their parents in bed, engaged in rather untraditional activities.

Sometimes Sirius and Catherine curled up together as they slept in the same bed as they usually did during the family vacations. But neither felt it was the smartest thing to do in their state of arousal so they simply settled for a hug before they both tried to sleep. It was easier said than done though, for obvious reasons, but they eventually settled into a peaceful sleep, both looking forward to being able to drive some type of supercar after breakfast.

* * *

Harry could feel that his wife was close to her second orgasm as he continued to penetrate her arse with long, deep thrusts. Her normally controlled clenches became irregular and her moans increase in volume. Harry thought that he maybe was able to get of his punishment for teasing her earlier on the plane. He believed it wouldn't be too hard to meet his wives demands if he gets to come his second time now. He was sure he had another load in his balls for her to take her again after this orgasms.

Alice panted in pleasure as she could feel her orgasm quickly approaching at the combined stimulation of her snatch and arse. She marveled at the friction of her husband's long, veiny shaft as it penetrated her buttocks deeply.

"Ahhh" Alice shrieked loudly as the head of his penis hit a particular sensitive spot deep in her arse. She knew her husband was close as his pace increased and the started to push his fingers against the thin wall that separated her arsehole and snatch. It was a cheap trick he used to get her of quickly along with himself. They had however only been going on this round for 10 minutes and Alice was not about to let her husband off so quickly for his teasing at the airplane lavatory. She abruptly pulled her hip up so his massive penis slipped out of her.

"You didn't think I would let you off so easy, did you know" she gasped at him before she turned around and guided his erection into her snatch and sunk down all the way until it was burrowed to the hilt. Harry groaned at her, slapping her large rear a few time as she started to ride him lazily. She stared at her husband as she provokingly fondled her large breasts before leaning down and capturing Harrys mouth in a wet kiss as Harry sloppily plundered her mouth.

She continued to ride him for another 10 minutes at a slow pace before Harry obviously lost his patience as he grabbed her hips roughly and started to penetrate her vagina at a hard pace. He then abruptly pulled out of her and a second later viciously trust inside of his wife's arse.

"Yeeeesss, harder" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs as Harry happily obliged thrusting as hard as he could, grunting at the feeling of being buried in her. He started to slap her buttocks as she convulsed around him, both screaming in pleasure as she clenched uncontrollably around his long shaft. Harry immediately came in long, massive spurts deep inside of her buttocks. He continued to thrust rapidly through their orgasm and didn't stop despite Alice sensitive arse and his sensitive erection. After a short while he threw her down on the bed as she automatically thrust her hips out at him. He entered her arse hard again from behind, thrusting at the same hard pace as before. Alice eyes were rolled back and her mouth was wide opened as she drooled as Harry took her from behind.

It had only gone a few minutes before she started to convulse again as she came, Harry following her once again. This load was much smaller than the previous two, but despite this Alice were still covered in sweat and semen around her hip. He gently pulled out of her before he collapsed on the bed with her on top of him, covered in sweat.

"Have I met your demands?" he asked his wife with a tired grin as she panted on top of him, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, definitely forgiven" she replied with an exhausted smirk. She handed him a glass filled with a light red liquid, a magical hydration drink. They both greedily downed their glasses, their thirst immediately gone. They both went to the toilet to empty their bladders before Alice curled up on Harry and they abruptly fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** _That is the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave your vote in the poll mentioned in the start of the chapter for your chance to influence the story to your liking. I will probably post the next chapter in the coming weekend. People are coming back from their vacations now so I will have less time to write as business picks up._

 _Either way, one of you wrote in a review that you wished to have the children's appearance described. I hope you are satisfied with the description of Lily's and James's appearance and personality as seen in this chapter. Catherine and James will get their chapter later._


	4. Kilimanjaro

**A/N:** _Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. I appreciate your support. Below is_ _the result of the poll I made in last chapter (votes combined from_

 _reviews and messages):_

 _Sirius/Catherine: 8_

 _Harry/Alice/Daphne: 20_

 _Harry/Alice: 6_

 _Harry/Alice/Daphne won with a fairly large marginal. That means next chapter will be that pairing. However, as I mentioned in the previous chapter, I had_ _already planned this one, so it is chapter five that will be centered around Harry/Alice/Daphne. I have a few, nice and hopefully original ideas for that chapter. Either way, here is the next chapter, taking place on the African continent._

* * *

It had been 17 years since Harry and Alice last visited Tanzania. This was right after the end of the war against Voldemort, when they had decided that they wanted get away from everyone else for a while, which was quite motivated as the medial attention was enormous, everyone had wanted to thank and interview the Wizarding World saviors. But the feeling weren't mutual from Harry and Alice, as the Wizarding World just a few years earlier had believed Harry and Alice were turning into a new Dark Lord and Lady as they had resorted to use dark magic to battle the Death Eaters. They aimed to kill instead of using stunning spells and putting the prisoners in Azkaban. It had been proved again and again that Voldemort just broke them out when he saw it fit, but the Order, led by Albus Dumbledore, somehow believed that it was the solution.

Their motto was that everyone should get a second chance. While Harry and Alice agreed on that in general terms, their belief was that once someone enjoyed killing and torturing defenseless and vulnerable Muggle children that it was the last straw. They started to fight fire with fire, embracing their affinity for Dark magic, finally striking fear into the seemingly unstoppable army of Death Eaters as they ripped them apart, more than compensating their lack of magical experience by raw power. No, they did not consider themselves to be the heroes of the wizarding world, they did what they had to in order to avenge their parents and stop the killing of innocent people as no one else seemed fit to do so. And now the Wizarding World, that previously had turned their backs on them and dragged their name through the mud, treated them as their heroes.

As the Potter family rode on the bumpy roads just outside Kilimanjaro Airport, Harry and Alice figured that not much had changed since they last visited the country. The cars were barely newer than the ones they rode last time. The roads were badly maintained and it seemed to be no rules on the road. Apparently Tanzania supposedly have had a substantial increase in economic growth the last two decades according to the statistics Harry and Alice checked before apparating the family just outside the Kilimanjaro Airport. It seemed like that growth must have been concentrated to the capital city region, because it sure didn't show here.

Despite this, Harry and Alice were eager to revisit Kilimanjaro and its beautiful nature again. The dormant volcano towered nearly twenty thousand feet above sea level, its summit clad in snow. It would be a slightly different vacation compared to the family's earlier vacations when they typically visited either a city or just relaxed on a beach resort. But it also had an additional purpose. Their oldest children, Sirius and Catherine, were going through extensive magical, mental and physical training. While the Potter children grew up in a peaceful time without wars, Harry and Alice knew the importance of hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. And while Sirius and Catherine showed great progress in physical as well as magical training, they needed to be able to take correct decisions and judgements under mental and physical fatigue.

This was why they were scampering along the broken roads towards the base camp of Kilimanjaro. They were going to summit the highest mountain on the continent, without the aid of oxygen or magic. As Catherine and Sirius soon were to get familiar with, the supply of oxygen dropped the higher the altitude, affecting mental as well as physical capabilities the higher the altitude. As Lily and James hadn't reached the same progress in their training, they were allowed to use magic to suppress the air to get the same amount of oxygen per breath as at sea level. This meant that it was more a vacation to them, and more of a test for Sirius and Catherine.

"Hey guys, it doesn't seem that high from here, does it?" Sirius asked his parents, not understanding why this would be a hard test for them.

"I mean there is just some snow at the top, it's not like these Muggle videos we have seen where the entire mountain is covered in snow and it's minus 30 degrees Celsius in the Himalayas" Catherine agreed with her older brother, lazily tying her long, golden hair in a ponytail.

Harry and Alice just smirked at each other. This caused Lily and James to exchange a smug look as they were sure their oldest siblings were going to be put in their place. They themselves looked forward to ascending the volcano. The view from the summit must be amazing! They spent the rest of the ride in silence, admiring the landscape around them while Sirius and Catherine engaged in an intense discussion about the current Quidditch season.

* * *

 **Kilimanjaro, Base Camp.**

 **10:55 A.M.**

Catherine and Sirius stared apprehensively at the massive volcano in front of them. Earlier, the mountain didn't seem especially menacing from afar. But at the bottom of the volcano it seemed absolutely enormous, rising up and disappearing into the clouds far above, the summit not visible. Sirius glanced at the right corner of the HUD on his sunglasses, where the altitude was indicated to be just below 6 000 feet. More than 13 000 vertical feet to go in order to reach the summit. He turned around and handed Catherine her backpack before grabbing his own and taking a long swing of the magical water bottle that automatically refilled once it neared empty. The magically enhanced sunglasses were provided by their parents so that Sirius and Catherine could keep track of their vital signs, which immediately caused them to become more humble, suddenly well aware that they had a serious task ahead of them.

"Alright kids, this is it, we are leaving Base Camp now and plan to walk until the sun starts to set and set up our camp for the night" Harry ordered his children, walking behind his wife as she swung her hips exaggeratedly as she felt her husband's eyes on her large buttocks, giving him a wink.

Harry and Alice took the lead on what would be an epic journey. And a valuable lesson for their two oldest children. The first part of the walk was spectacular as they travelled through what could only be described as a rain forest. Sirius and Catherine forgot their worries about the potential effects of the altitude later on as they stared around themselves at the large, tall trees and the many exotic birds that flew from branch to branch. Neither of the kids found the trek to be any difficult as it had clearly marked paths and the paths were hardly steep, with just a small upwards incline.

The family reached 10 000 feet of altitude at 6 p.m. The massive trees of the rainforest had disappeared a couple of hours earlier. While they still were surrounded by green vegetation, the bushes and trees were substantially smaller and shorter than in the rainforest due to the scarcity of oxygen at this altitude.

"We are camping here for the night" Alice said as they reached a suitable, flat spot for them establish a small campsite.

Sirius and Catherine packed up their supplies as they checked their vital signs on the HUD display. Although 10 000 feet were enough to cause mild altitude sickness to some, neither of them felt particularly weary or showed signs to suffer from the altitude. But according the HUD display they were clearly affected by the altitude. They had 10 % higher heart rate than they normally had at sea level, their blood pressure were slightly elevated as well as their breathing rate. Their blood oxygen saturation had decreased to 96 %, down from the 99-100 % that was considered normal at sea-level. However, it were still good values and no need for concerns. The acclimatization process during the evening and the night would also help.

Thirty minutes later the Potter family had finished putting up their three tents. However, before eating dinner they would go and clean themselves from the hike under the nearby waterfall. Harry and Alice had decided that the females and males of the family should shower separately. Catherine were currently following her mother as she lead the way to the small waterfall. She blushed slightly as her eyes followed her mother's short clad buttocks as they lazily swayed in front of her as she recalled the sight of her father's long erection appearing and disappearing deeply into her mother's arse when she and her brother caught them in Monaco. However, her musings were interrupted as she thought something hit her softy, barely noticeable, in her lower stomach.

" _Must have been a branch or something_ " she thought to herself. However, she couldn't help but think that her younger sister looked smug as their eyes met, but Lily quickly looked away.

Alice stripped as they reached the waterfall, stretching as she enjoyed the feeling of her body not being enclosed by her warm and sticky gear. She scanned the water with her aura to find an area deep enough before she dived into the water. She gasped slightly as the water was colder than she had thought before dipping her head under the water again to let refreshing water cleanse her long, golden hair. She swam to the shallower part of the water, standing up just so her calves were still in the water.

"What are you waiting for girls? Not afraid of the water, are you?" She winked at her daughters.

" _Actually, I am waiting for something"_ Lily thought to herself with a mental smirk as she shrugged of her T-shirt from her sweaty body. She glanced at her mother, thinking that she was lucky she would one day inherit her perfect mother's body. Her wet hair clung to her back, doing nothing to cover her large, round breasts, topped with erect nipples from the exposure of the cold water. Her stomach was completely flat, with a very slight trace of a six pack below the skin. Her eyes travelled further south to the perfectly smooth junction of her legs, the skin in that area slightly paler than her more tanned upper body. Her mother's long, muscular thighs seemed to go on forever before reaching the water where her calves disappeared into the dark water.

"Stop ogling mom and get in to the water" Catherine exclaimed before pushing her half naked little sister into the water.

Lily let out a scream as she fell into the water face first, the cold water driving the breath out of her.

She even forgot the fact that she had been caught staring at her naked mother as she immediately planned her revenge. She rose her hand as she felt the water around her start to form into a massive ball before she remembered that she already had something planned for her older sister. She cancelled out the wandless charm and swam over to her mother whom laughed slightly at her youngest daughters rather ungraceful fall into the water. It was usually Lily that pranked Catherine, not the other way around.

"Hey honey" Alice grinned as she affectionately hugged her youngest daughter and rubbed long, golden hair.

"That was quite grown up of you to not retaliate against your sister" Alice continued, rising an eyebrow at her daughter.

Lily hummed in response, enjoying her mother's embrace as Alice substantially larger breasts covered her own. However, Lily's eyes dark green eyes lit up with mischief as her mother pulled away from the embrace.

"Just wait a minute mum and we'll see" Lily grinned at her.

"I didn't expect anything less" Alice laughed at her youngest daughter.

"What the FUCK" Catherine's scream tore through the peaceful nature no less than one minute later.

She had just pulled of her panties and was preparing to dive into the water when she got a quite weird sensation between her legs. As she looked down, the usually smooth and hairless junction between her legs were covered in thick, silver hair.

Alice and Lily were howling with laughter in the water at the comic sight in front of them. Catherine's magical aura rippled slightly in response to her anger as a large wave built up on the other side of the pond, rapidly hurtling towards Lily. Lily's eyes widened as the wave quickly approached. She tried to conjure an invisible block, but the wall was torn apart as the wave was fueled by Catherine's more powerful magic. Just as she was about to be hit with the massive wave it just split in two, passing her by on both sides without touching her.

"Nice charm work, but no magic darling" Alice reminded her oldest daughter as she easily interrupted the magic induced wave.

"Oh so you take Lily's side again" Catherine glared at her mother. "Do you think this is funny" she continued as she run her hand through the thick hair above her vagina.

"No, not really" Alice responded, barely managing to hide her mirth. But her dark blue eyes were sparkling with laughter.

Alice waved her hand as the thick silver fur disappeared, leaving her daughters skin smooth and unblemished. Catherine run a hand between her legs to confirm that ungodly hair was gone before she dove into the water and swum up to her mother and little sister.

"Look at you, nearly grown up" Alice smiled affectionately at her eldest daughter. It was true, Catherine was only one and a half inches shorter than her mother. Her physical assets weren't that far away from her mother's either, she had full breasts and long legs. Having worked out five times per week the last three years had certainly payed of as her legs had gained a noticeably amount of muscles, just like her buttocks had filled out and were quite round now. Of course, they weren't as prominent as her mother's, but definitely adequate for a sixteen year old girl.

Lily stared slightly envious at her naked sister's impressive chest. Catherine's breasts were a full cup size larger than her own and when she had finished growing in a year she would probably have nearly as large breasts as their mother. But she shrugged, knowing that it would be her turn in a couple of years.

"Jealous?" Catherine smirked at Lily, grabbing her round globes provokingly. Lily just winched at being caught again.

"Well, at least I'm not so old that I have loads of grey hair on my pussy" Lily retaliated.

"Language Lily!" Alice automatically remarked as her daughters laughed good naturedly at Lily's witty tongue.

However, she was not quite focused as she pulled herself out of the pond and pulled on her panties and shorts. She could feel her arousal starting to pool in her lower belly. It had been nearly twenty four hours since her husband had last had taken her, and her magic was strongly calling on Harry's as she felt empty inside, the need to being filled by her husband's massive penis rapidly growing, along with the need of her own magical core to be united with Harry's.

Let's go kids, I am quite hungry, and I am sure they boys are as well" Alice ordered her daughters as she started to walk back to the campsite, Lily and Catherine trailing closely behind, once again on good sides with each other.

The dinner was transported by the house elves at their mansion. It was an exquisite meal consisting of spaghetti Bolognese as main course to refill their carbohydrate stores as well as plenty of protein to help their muscles recover from the long walk. The dessert consisted of apple and blueberry pie with plenty of vanilla sauce. The kids enjoyed it greatly, as they rarely ate food that had lots of sugar in it, but vacations were normally an exception. At 8 p.m. everyone was full and satisfied as they headed to their respective tents.

* * *

Harry lazily undressed his tall wife inside the tent, removing her T-shirt and unclasping her bra as her large, round globes bounced free. Alice grinned as her husband stared hungrily at her breasts before making quick work of her shorts and removing her white panties, exposing her naked body to the slightly chill air that had replaced the hot and humid air as the sun set. Harry let his eyes feast on her tanned skin as she made quick work of his clothes.

"Seems like someone is happy to see me" Alice laughed as Harrys large, semi-erect penis sprung free from his dark blue boxers.

Harry growled and pulled her hard against him, both groaning at the contact of their naked skin as their magical cores caressed each other, enjoying being close again. Alice leaned up and kissed him, pressing her impressive chest against his, causing Harry to moan as he felt her hard nipples bore into his muscular chest. They kissed passionately as Harry grabbed her arse in his hand, kneading it not so gently as Alice responded by grabbing his large balls roughly, before lazily moving her hand up and down his veiny shaft. Alice suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, why don't we go to the pond where we were earlier with the kids" she suggested with a mischievously wink as she continued to move her hand up and down on his now erect penis.

Harry didn't care where they want, he just wanted to be inside of his wife so he happily obliged as they cast a silencing charm on them as they exited their tents. Their children were fast asleep, obviously tired from the long walk they had today.

She walked the path closely in front of her husband, playfully swaying her hips, feeling Harrys gaze at her large, muscular rear.

She let out a loud yelp as Harry suddenly appeared right behind her, lifting her up with one hand behind her back and the other between her legs.

Harry just laughed as they shared a sloppy kiss as he carried her to the edge of the pond. He dove straight into the cold water, enjoying the feeling of it cleansing his skin. Alice was so aroused she could barely think, she just jumped at Harry, her hips hitting his hard and true as his long erection sunk into her snatch, immediately filling her up to the hilt.

She screamed as she came at once, rippling along his massive shaft as Harry struggled not to follow her into orgasm as he weakly thrust into her. As her orgasm faded, Alice put her long legs around his strong hip and start to ride him at a moderate pace. The water around them warmed up as their magical cores emitted large quantities of energy as they were joined as one, rippling along each other, blue strands pulling at green ones.

Alice moaned loudly as she continued to ride him, clenching him hard as he reached her hilt, her pleasure further enhanced as he burrowed his face into her large chest, licking and kissing her firm breasts. Alice reached down and squeezed his heavy balls with her hand in pace with her long thrusts with her hips as the other hand encircles his powerful shoulders. Harry grabbed her round buttock hard in his hand as he started to suck on his wife's aroused, hard left nipple. Alice responded at once by moaning louder and increasing the pace she rode him.

"Ahhh yessss, harder" she screamed as Harry started to thrust back, slamming his long penis into his wife's deep and tight vagina. She couldn't believe how good it felt as she could feel his large veins throb inside her.

Harry pulled out of her, quickly carrying her to the edge beside the pond. He cast a strong cushioning charm on the cold, hard stone before Alice got down on all fours, sticking her impressive arse out to her husband.

He grabbed her strong hips before expertly guiding in his erection inside his aroused wife's snatch without the help of his hands as he viciously thrust into her. He fucked her at a fast pace for a while, enjoying the view of his wife's firm and muscular buttocks as they shock with his thrusts, creating a loud slapping sound along with her own, equally loud moans.

"Ahhhh" Alice screamed as Harry slapped her left buttock, increasing his pace, his long shaft leaving her nearly all the way before sinking in deep again until only his balls remained outside of their connection. He continued to pound her before she abruptly allowed him to slip out of her. She put his large, bulbous head into her mouth, sucking on it hard. She would have taken more into her mouth if she would have been able to, but the girth of his erection was too large to fit into her rather small but cute mouth.

Harry grunted as his wife run caressed the head of his penis with her tongue before sucking it mercilessly. Just as he thought he would come, Alice pulled away, and rapidly pounced on her husband, sinking onto his shaft until it was buried to the hilt. She rode him at a brutal pace, her loud moans bordering on screams as Harry started to ruthlessly thrust back into her. His full, large balls hit her arsehole hard every time, adding to her already towering pleasure as she approached her second orgasm. His massive penis became a blur as he thrust ferociously into Alice, hitting her cervix hard. He screamed into his wife's bosom as his wife howled her pleasure as she came, clenching uncontrollably around his penis. They slammed their hips together throughout their orgasm as Harry came in massive, long bursts of semen into his wife's highly fertile snatch. Alice orgasms prolonged as clenched hard to coax a few last bursts from her husband's big shaft. She collapsed on top of him, trying to catch her breath in the fairly thin air at 10 000 feet. Harry reluctantly pulled out his flaccid penis of his sweaty, but satisfied wife as he helped her to her feet.

Alice chuckled as a large stream of white semen fell unto the stone surface below as well as trickled down her long, powerful legs. Neither bothered to clean up the major white mess on the area between Alice navel and well-shagged vagina as they walked back into the tent, hand in hand. They quickly fell asleep, with Alice resting on top of her husband, gently resting her cheek against his, their magical cores pulsing with satisfied pleasure of having been joined as one again.

* * *

 **Three Days Later, Summit Day**

 **15 000 Feet Above Sea Level**

 **6 A.M.**

Harry and Alice woke up just as the sun rose. They were greeted by an amazing view as they glanced out from the opening of their tent. Alice cuddled up to her husband as they gazed at the sea of green trees, that was glimmering in the reflection of the golden rising sun, far below them at the base of the volcano, stretching out in all directions as far as the eye could see. The vegetation got thinner and sparser the further up they shifted their gaze until it disappeared altogether due to the high altitude. The birds that had accompanied them during the first day of the trip were gone, and no other wildlife could be seen. They family were all alone high up on the highest mountain on the African continent. The top of the volcano didn't seem very far away now. Of course, one shouldn't underestimate the undertaking of roughly 4 000 vertical feet in a day, but they felt optimistic as the sun shone quite warmly on their skin.

Harry and Alice help each other to get dressed and gulped down a bottle of water from their magical bottle before they went out from their tent and woke up their children. It was no surprise that they were still fast asleep as neither of Harry or Alice enjoyed early mornings. Sirius and Catherine ate in silence as the rest of the family chatted away. They could feel the effects of the altitude quite clearly, confirmed by the vital signs on their HUD. The acclimatization process during the night had improved their values compared to when they checked them before sleeping last night. But their oxygen saturation was now down to 94 % and they could feel that their breath rate were clearly elevated, even without checking the display. Despite this, they were quite pleased that they had managed to cope with the low supply of oxygen in the air so well. If they walked slowly during the remaining ascent, they were confident that they could make the summit without the aid of magic. They made sure to be hydrated before the family packed up their supplies and got ready for the day.

As they passed 17 000 feet the weather rapidly changed as they were surrounded by clouds making it hard to see more than 500 feet in front of them. This made the previous, comfortable warmth provided from the sun disappear and the temperature rapidly drop. It didn't make it better that the slope got much steeper than previously just as the ground started to be covered in snow. While Lily and James just had shorts and T-shirts, the generous use of warming charms kept them comfortable. Sirius and Catherine, whom weren't allowed to use magic, cursed themselves that they hadn't prepared for the weather by having more warm clothes ready as well as better shoes as they struggled for traction in the cold, snow covered path. They made a mental note to always be prepared for every task they decided to undertake, quite well aware of the importance of preparation as they got cold and wet snow into their shoes.

Luckily their misery was short lived as they breached the clouds by lunch. The sun once again warmed their bodies as the family paused and watched the landscape far below them. They rested and ate lunch in silence as the kids were caught in their own thoughts. This vacation had been different compared to the previous ones where they usually went to a warm place and relaxed on the beach. But all children found themselves enjoying this type of vacation just as much. But as they started the final push up the 2 000 remaining vertical feet's Sirius and Catherine quickly found themselves struggling as the oxygen supply kept falling more and more.

The slope was steep now, the traction on the snow covered path was low. Normally, they would have made it without complaining as they were fit from all their Quidditch training. But now they struggled in the thin air as each step felt like they had a 50 pound weight attached to them. They could feel their heart rate substantially increase as the remaining distance suddenly felt quite far away. Alice and Harry noticed their older kids struggling and decreased the pace. They were after all also affected by the altitude as they refrained from using magic to aid them to support Sirius and Catherine.

"Hey kids, how are you coping?" Harry asked Sirius and Catherine, slightly out of breath, as he slowed down and walked beside them.

"We have be..been better" Sirius grunted, just speaking took a lot of energy.

"You are nearly there, just a couple of hours and we have reached the summit, where you can get plenty of rest" Harry said as he gave his kids a one armed hugged, quite proud of their effort.

But he made sure to scan their vitals with his aura to confirm that the values were adequate before he and his wife would step in and help them. The oxygen saturation in their blood has fallen to 90 %, still acceptable, but he would keep a close tab on them, setting his aura to scan their vitals once every five minutes. Harry and Alice knew it was important for their children to manage the summit without the aid of oxygen to give them confidence in their physical as well as mental capabilities.

At 4 p.m. the Potter family finally reached the summit. It was partly covered with a glacier, although it had substantially shrunk in size since Harry and Alice last summited the mountain in their late teens. They guessed it had to with the global warming. They helped Sirius and Catherine out of their gear and put up their tent, allowing them to rest before dinner as they gasped for breath in the thin air.

While Lily and James went and explored the glacier of the volcano Harry and Alice prepared the dinner as they made sure their eldest kids were feeling alright. Their heart rate had lowered slightly as they had ceased their physical activities, but the oxygen saturation level in their blood was now at 88 %. But as they rested their vitals improved in response to the lack of physical extortion, allowing the acclimatization process to further aid them. Sirius and Catherine were feeling noticeably better at 7 p.m, allowing them to enjoy the staggering view in front of them. They hadn't noticed it earlier as they were focused on just the next step as they had struggled the last 2 000 feet to the top. But now that the clouds had gone it was amazing. In the far distance they could see a muggle passenger jet as it actually travelled on lower altitude than they were standing at now. The sun was starting to set, so everyone got changed into warmer clothes in time for dinner, as the temperature rapidly dropped when the last sunrays disappeared.

"We are quite proud of your success to summit Kilimanjaro without the aid of magic" Harry said as they ate dinner, affectionately ruffling his eldest daughters hair.

"I hope you have learned to always be well prepared and to never underestimate the task ahead of you" Alice continued, smiling at her kids.

"Yeah, I promised myself to not be cocky the next time" Sirius grinned as he recalled the struggle he went through the last few hours before they reached the top.

"Can't believe that muggles have actually summited Mount Everest without oxygen. 10 000 feet's higher than where we are now, and lots of snow and wind" Catherine continued, amazed at the fact.

* * *

At 9 p.m. the children had gone to sleep, in particularly Sirius and Catherine exhausted by the trek. Harry and Alice were not going to sleep quite yet though. They had planned this already from the start. They thirstily drank water from their magical water bottles as the liquid immediately hydrated them. They undressed each other in the tent before they headed out of the tent, casting strong warming charms at their bodies to avoid the cold darkness around them. They walked for a few minutes towards the glacier that towered above them with its 100 feet of height. Alice squatted down beside her husband as both emptied their full bladders with a groan.

Afterwards they both apparated the remaining distance to the top of the glacier. They were most certainly the highest human beings on the planet now as it was no climbing season in the Himalayas at the moment, and most likely not in the Andes either. Alice pressed her warm body against Harry's. gently kissing him, but it soon turned passionate as their arousal grew. Harry captured on of her large breasts in his hands, gently kneading the firm, but still soft flesh in his hand. Their tongues battled furiously as Alice caressed the head of her husband's rapidly hardening penis before grabbing one of his large balls in her hand, squeezing it lovingly. Harry decided to take charge as he pushed her down in the snow, the cold not affecting his wife at all due to the liberal use of warming charms.

She got down on all fours as Harry hungrily kissed her round, muscular arse, greatly enjoying the feeling of the firm flesh beneath his mouth. Alice moaned at the heat of his tongue as it traveled further south until it latched onto her lips, gently sucking on her sensitive flesh. Harry put up a silence charm as his wife's moans increased in strength. He tugged lightly at her clit before letting his tongue dive into her snatch. He continued his ministration and laughed into her as he could feel her core pulling at his, a strong pull at his erection clearly showing that his wife wanted him inside her. But he would not have it and turned her around, throwing her down on her back.

Alice screamed in surprise before putting up long, powerful thighs around her husband's head as he viciously started to penetrate her with his tongue. Alice was in heaven as her husband skillfully hissed in Parsletongue inside her, her orgasm rapidly approaching. Harry smirked at her as he gently shoved two of his long fingers into her arsehole. He moved them in pace with his tongue, as Alice came in a shattering orgasm, screaming out her husband's name as he continued to stimulate her throughout her orgasm as she rippled along his tongue and fingers.

She withdrew herself quickly, with the help of a little magic roughly throwing Harry onto her back as she with one long motion expertly sunk down onto his massive erection. She moaned loudly has Harry grunted, finally at home inside of his wife again, their magical cores happily entwining with each other as one. He grabbed onto her impressive, round breasts for dear life as Alice road him at a hard pace. The strong silencing charms fortunately held, otherwise the children would clearly have been woken by Alice very loud moans. She clenched multiple time around him on the upstrokes before sinking down all the way until the bulbous head hit her cervix, causing pleasure to vibrate through her body. The feeling was further heightened as his large balls slapped against her arsehole.

She leaned down as they met in a sloppy kiss before Harry grabbed onto her firm rear and taking control. He could feel himself rapidly approaching orgasm as his thrusts became uncontrolled, the feeling of his wife's tongue caressing his, her moans in his mouth as well as the silky, tight feeling of her snatch clenching around him. He could feel their magic egging him on, wanting him to breed his very fertile wife and create a small magical core inside her belly. He pulled away from her mouth as she arched her back, her eyes rolling back as at the pleasure of being penetrated by her husband's impressive shaft. The sight of his wife's naked wife on top of him, her large, round breasts bouncing with his strong thrusts into her and the view of his long penis appearing and then completely disappearing into her vagina was too much as he exploded in her with massive bursts of semen. The first burst was enough to cause Alice to reach her own orgasm, as her firm, muscular buttocks convulsed uncontrollable in his large hands as she rippled along his shaft. He continued to penetrate her hard as she screamed her way through their mutual orgasms. As he fell back into the melting snow on his back Alice pulled away his still hard penis, abruptly taking the semen covered head into her mouth, sucking on it greedily.

It was a mixture of pain and pleasure as she changed between sucking on his head and caressing it with her tongue, her small hands efficiently working his shaft which was completely covered in his semen and her arousal. She smirked at him before increasing the pace of her small, but strong, hands as she sucked on his sensitive head ruthlessly. She felt the huge erection twitch in her hands but she continued to mercilessly suck him. His magical aura flared wildly around her, indicating his impending orgasms. A few second later he came hard into her mouth, filling it up with three bursts before she was forced to pull away as she couldn't swallow it quickly enough. She continued to roughly stimulate him with her hands as he covered her face in two more bursts and her hair as well. The final burst covered her large, right breast in thick semen. They collapsed beside each other in the snow, deactivating the warming charms and groaned with pleasure as their overheated bodies were cooled. They laughed as Harry glanced at her messy body.

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, they walked back hand in hand to their tent. Alice enjoyed the slight ache in her well-shagged pussy as well as the now cold semen of her husband that covered the junction of her legs and right breast. Harry had vanished the mess in her face but Alice wanted the rest to remain. Harry wasn't anyone to complain. As they got into their tent Harry downed a bottle of magical water before handing his wife one as he climbed into bed. Alice soon followed him and curled up on top of him. Harry grinned as his wife reeked of sweat and the scent of his own penis before burrowing his head into her luscious, golden hair and fell asleep. It had been a very good vacation all in all.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be centered around Harry/Daphne/Alice_

 _as per your votes. It will be a vacation in the ski resort Zermatt, in the Swiss Alps. Daphne_

 _has a daughter in James' and Lilys age. If you have any special wish regarding the locations_

 _of the vacations in the coming chapters, feel free to leave a suggestion in the review section._


	5. Skiing in Zermatt

**A/N:** _Here is the chapter that the majority of you wanted, a Harry/Daphne/Alice one._ _The Potter family are having their vacation in the winter, in the ski resort of_ _Zermatt_ _in southern Switzerland. Harry, Alice and Daphne attended Hogwarts in the same_ _year, and Daphne has a daughter whom is best friends with Harry and Alice 's'_ _youngest children._

 _I have another poll for you guys, where you can decide the pairing for the next chapter in the story. Leave your choice in the review section or just leave me a private message. Below are the alternatives you can choose from._

 _1\. Lily/James/Daphne's daughter_

 _2\. Sirius/Catherine_

 _3\. Harry/Alice/Daphne again_

 _4\. Harry/Alice_

* * *

 **Zermatt, Switzerland**

 **7.30 p.m.**

The Potter family appeared in a bright flash out of nowhere into the cold, snowy landscape, just outside the small village Zermatt. James and Lily had just learnt to apparate, which was quite obvious as they landed 50 feet away from the rest of the family in a heap, covered in cold snow from head to too. This caused the other members of the family to laugh as Lily and James just looked at each other sheepishly, covered in snow. Harry and Alice had chosen this spot for apparition, just outside the village in the dark, to avoid being seen by muggles when they apparated. Once Lily and James had vanished the snow they were covered in and rejoined their family, everyone walked the remaining kilometer to the hotel they were staying in.

The liberal use of warming charms as well as featherweight spells on their luggage med the walk enjoyable. The snow crunched below their feet as they walked the plowed tarmac between the houses in the village. The mountains towered all around them, completely covered in white snow, lit up by the moonlight from the clear sky. However, one mountain massive dwarfed the other, surrounding mountains. Matterhorn, with an altitude of more than 14 500 feet and known for being on the cover of the muggle chocolate Toblereone, the sweet being greatly enjoyed by in particular James and Lily.

This was going to be a quite enjoyable skiing vacation for especially Lily and James as Daphne Greengrass and her daughter Sophie were going to join them on their vacation. Sophie was James and Lilys best friend at Hogwarts, where they met for the first time. Sophie was the first Greengrass in a long line to be placed in Gryffindor, where she immediately found friends in the Potter twins. And together had they carried out many pranks throughout their education, no Slytherin being safe. Harry and Alice had given them their grandfathers infamous creation, the Marauders Map. Harry and Alice weren't that fond of their children's prank at school, as they had received numerous visits from Professor McGonagall and Flitwick when their children had been caught in the midst of their pranks. But Harry and Lily were well aware that their youngest children's interest for pranking had affected their creativity in a very positive direction, which had been proved by their ability to think "outside the box" during their duel education with them. Unfortunately for Daphne, she had also had several visits from the professors regarding her daughter's participation in the Potter twins' pranks.

Harry and Alice led the way up to the hotel they were staying with Daphne and Sophie at for the next week, Grand Hotel Zermatterhof. The construction of the hotel was started in 1876 and finished three years later, with its architecture inspired by the famous buildings in the ancient Greece. With just below 100 rooms, the hotel was the largest and the most exclusive in the area around the Matterhorn. And more importantly, it was quite close to the nearest ski lift from the hotel. Harry and Alice walked up to the reception where they got the keys to their hotel rooms. Harry and Alice would be having the largest suite at the top of the hotel, whereas Catherine and Sirius would share room just below their parents. Lily and James would share room with Sophie when she would arrive later in the evening. Daphne would join Harry and Alice in their room, something Harry and Alice had conveniently forgotten to mention for their children. They went up to their rooms and left their luggage before heading back to the lounge and ordering a drink to themselves. They made themselves comfortable in the plush, red chairs as they watched the latest snow prognosis for Zermatt on the flat screen that hung in front of them as they waited for the arrival of Daphne and her daughter.

And soon enough, the large entrance door opened and Sophie's head peaked around the corner as she searched for her friends family, her mother Daphne Greengrass following behind her. Daphne Greengrass was the head of the Greengrass family as she was the oldest child and there were no boy in the family to inherit the title. She had started Hogwarts at the same time as Harry and Alice, but was placed in Slytherin, just like every other Greengrass had recently been. However, despite her being placed in Slytherin and Harry and Alice in Gryffindor, they quickly became best friends. While Daphne had all the most important Slytherin qualities; ambition and cunning, she had no interest in the pureblood supremacy mantra or the Gryffindor versus Slytherin situation. She was a firm believer that knowledge was power, being pureblood did not make you more magical powerful. Of course, contacts at its own worth, but that was easily compensated by magical knowledge or raw power.

As she started to study with Harry and Alice during their first year it was clear that she had a greater interest for reading, and was a lot better than her friends in the theoretical parts of the use of magic. Yet, both Harry and Alice were quite powerful already from young age, and could compensate their lack of reading and magical knowledge by raw power. And while they had no contacts as they had lived in a Muggle home all of their life, they more than compensated for that with their vast wealth. Both the Potter family and the Black family were Ancient families, going back hundreds of years, with immense resources accumulated. Harry and Alice had mainly stuck to themselves, neither had enjoyed the attention they got for being famous for vanishing the Dark Lord as small children. The addition of Daphne to their friendship were quite good strategically speaking. Daphne was more level headed and certainly more cunning as Harry and Alice were more clumsily and not particularly organized. They usually made things up as they went on, which admittedly worked quite well.

But as Voldemort seemingly came back from the dead in the fourth year, everything started to change. The Slytherin attacks on Gryffindor, and also the other houses, became more brutal and started to get more frightening. As Daphne's friendship with Harry and Alice became known she was forced to escape to the Gryffindor house. She was not exactly welcomed there, but no one wanted to get on Harry or Alice's wrong side as their magical powers had exponentially grown as they were maturing. In fact, as Dumbledore was replaced by Umbridge as headmaster by the hands of the Minister of Magic, Fudge, things turned uglier for real. Voldemort had started to attack Muggle villages to strike fear into the society, and some of the older Slytherin students had started to use dark spells to get other people to bend down to them. It was only Harry and Alice whom were keeping the equilibrium up, as they had no reservation to answer fire with fire. In particular Alice seemed to have an affinity for Dark Magic, running in her blood from the many generations of dark magic use in the infamous Black family.

Hogwarts was abandoned in their sixth year. It all started when Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Goyle and Crabbe had tried to attack Alice after Quidditch practice. They thought they had her on her own, to use for their own pleasure. She was after all the most attractive girl at the school, closely followed by Daphne. They should have known that Harry and Alice never were far apart from each other. That was the first time Daphne had seen the normally composed Harry lose all self-control, his conjured rope of black flames obliterating the four Slytherins from existence, as the rope cut through their hastily conjured shields like a sharp knife through butter. Unfortunately for the three friends, they had not noticed the unregistered Animugus watching and recording everything.

On next day's newspaper was a moving picture of Harry brutally slaying the four Slytherins that had taken control over the house. As expected, this struck fear through the house of Slytherin as they were terrified of what Harry could do to them if he cut down the four most powerful in their house without any effort. But it was not only Slytherins that became afraid, the other houses also started to take distance from them, fearing the rise of a new Dark Lord and Lady. Even Umbridge was afraid to take any action against the threesome. Parents started to withdraw their children and moving from the country, not wanting to be caught in a two way war between two Dark Lords. And just like that, in sixth year, Hogwarts closed.

Magical Britain soon became a war as Voldemort's forces advanced rapidly. Minister Fudge quickly pardoned Dumbledore for all his accusations and left the Minister post open to him. Dumbledore quickly took control over the situation, pushing back Voldemort's forces to a standstill. But soon the lights side started to buckle as they, under Dumbledore's orders, couldn't use any lethal curses. Everyone should get a second chance was his mantra. However, the real defeat started when Dumbledore lost against Voldemort in what could only been described as the most spectacular duel of the century. Dumbledore managed to barely escape with his life intact, but the Wizarding World soon started to crumble.

Daphne had been in intense work during this year. She was constructing new spells, and in particular gear that incorporated Muggle technic as well as magic. For instance, she had developed a carbon suite that blocked the killing curse and other unforgivable. While it was just the same as just conjuring a slab of stone in front of the curse, the use of the gear made it unnecessary to spend time and effort to shield or avoid the Unforgivable curses. She also studied intensively healing magic, both human and goblin, to aid Harry and Daphne as they would soon enter the war for real.

Harry and Alice struck during a Death Eater attack on the nearly ruined Diagon Alley. They stood two against one hundred Death Eaters. Many thought this would be the end of them. But as 100 Killing Curses were thrown at them simultaneously, they simply vanished. But they left a gift. Several invisible Muggle hand grenades were thrown into the mass of Death Eaters, created by Daphne, instantly exploding the moment Harry and Alice disaparrated. Needlessly to say, Voldemort was furious. But this incident was enough to spark a last feeling of hope in everyone. The Death Eaters were pushed back and lived in constant fear of being attacked by Harry and Alice or facing the wrath of their master Voldemort. Soon Dumbledore entered the war again. And it was a completely different Dumbledore this time. He had realized that the Wizarding World could be completely wiped out as a species, and had resolved to use every mean necessary to defeat evil to restore order in the world, even lethal magic.

It all climaxed with a duel between Harry, Alice and Voldemort. The sheer amount of magic released during the hour long duel would be stuff of legends. If anyone would have watched, it would have been quite obvious that Voldemort easily was stronger than either of Harry or Alice, not speak about his decades of magical experience. However, the combined efforts of Harry and Alice was enough to level the field, and the magical gear she had provided protected them from several dangerous curses. It all ended when Voldemort's green Killing Curse met Harry's dark brown severing curse and the spells connected. The curses met in the middle and quickly travelled towards Harry's wand, but as Alice's magic was channeled to her soulmate it slowed pushed back until it met Voldemort's wand and exploded. Voldemort was no more.

Harry and Alice soon got married and Alice got pregnant with their oldest child, Sirius. Daphne had married Blaisie Zabini, one of the few Slytherins whom actually were decent and did not believe in the extinction of Muggles or pureblood supremacy. Daphne got pregnant for years later with Sophie at the age of 24. However, her now ex-husband, was disappointed that he hadn't gotten a son as first child and actually left her. Such an idiot. Her daughter and friends immediately took her side to comfort her.

Daphne had to admit that she was quite jealous of her friend Alice's sex life as she made it no secret that she had sex with her husband at least once every day. She had to resort to using her own hands to stimulate herself. It seemed that Harry as well as Alice recognized her being lonely, so they invited her to the bed, which caught her needlessly to say by surprise. It also made her quite a bit scared as she recalled the size of Harry's penis when she accidently walked in on a fifteen year old Harry and Alice shagging like rabbits in a classroom at Hogwarts after curfew:

* * *

 _Daphne was proud to be a prefect, an obvious proof of her magical prowess and success in her education. What she was neither happy nor proud of, however, was that a large fraction of the prefects duties were to patrol the Hogwarts hall after curfew to catch any students being out roaming in the castle halls after curfew. In all honesty, who would voluntarily walk these halls at nighttime? They were dark and creepy, not to mention the possibility of getting lost in one of the many secret pathways of the castle. No, when she had gotten the prefect badge, she had expected far more stimulating activities. She was interrupted from her musings as she detected the sloppily cast silence charm emitting from one of the classrooms in front of her to the left. Her eyebrows rose as she got mildly excited, she was actually going to catch someone of out bed. It had never happened before during her first semester as prefect. She had no idea what she was actually about to walk in on as she quietly pushed the door opened, and simultaneously cast a silence charm on her feet to prevent them from emitting any noise._

 _However, as she entered the room and the silence charm, hear ears were immediately overloaded with the loud moans of her friend Alice. Two sets of clothes were thrown into an unorganized mess at the floor close to the teachers desk in the front of the classroom. Harry lay on top of the desk with Alice perched on top of him. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as her normally so well kept golden mane was slightly messy and unorganized. Her back was arched and as her eyes kept going further south she could see the large, sweaty rear of her friend as the firm globes lightly shook with their powerful thrusts, creating a very loud slapping sound that echoed in the classroom along with Alice loud moans. Daphne's mouth fell open in a quite un-Slytherin manner as she stared unabashedly at Harry's very large erection as he plummeted Alice snatch. She couldn't fathom how her friend could fit it on either the length or width inside her. She was even more impressed that Alice could take every single inch of her boyfriend's long erection. His large ball sack hit Alice arsehole every time it entered her, covering it from Daphne's view before it appeared again as he pulled out. It was obvious that this wasn't their debut as their strong hips met with well-coordinated thrusts at a high pace._

" _Ahhh, haaarder, go as hard as you can!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, startling Daphne so that she nearly tripped._

 _Harry obliged at once, changing the position of his hands from grabbing her hips to slapping her round buttocks a few time as he quickened the pace. He grabbed her large cheeks in his hands in a hard grip as he thrust into her as hard as he could. Daphne watched as Harrys impressive erection thrust into her like a well-oiled piston in a muggle car engine._

 _Alice's scream tore through the classroom as she came, her arse rippling alongside the convulsions deep inside her snatch as she came around Harry's penis. Harry screamed into her breasts as his balls jumped, sending massive bursts of semen into his girlfriend's highly fertile depths. Their orgasms went on for thirty seconds as they thrust against each other until Alice were completely filled up, large quantities of the white liquid run down their connection, making her hip area a white mess._

 _Daphne came to her senses and tried to turn away as quickly as possible, but suddenly:_

" _What was that" Alice gasped as she thought she saw movement in the darkness._

 _She went towards Daphne's location as Daphne quickly threw up a disillusionment charm and crouched in the corner. It seemed to work, but she didn't dare to even take a small breath as Alice was just in front of her. She had her head nearly at the same level as Alice naked hip. She could feel the heat radiating from her friends naked body, as the strong smell of sweat and Harrys penis radiated from her very well shagged vagina. Large drops of semen run down her legs, dripping onto the cold floor just in front of her. Alice turned around as the couple vanished the mess they had made, before dressing each other and heading out of the door, back to their dorms._

 _Daphne let out a long, deep breath as she finally was alone, having managed to go unnoticed. She quickly run back to her own dorm, having very conflicting thoughts about catching her friends in the act. She couldn't help to find it arousing, but she knew it was wrong spy on her best friends in an intimate moment._

* * *

Daphne was 5'10, identical height as Alice. Her hair was also of similar length and color as her friend, but had a lighter tone. She carried her body with confidence as they strode up to their friends. Despite carrying a black, warm jacket, it was obvious as she had impressive breasts, with little sag. Her long legs carried a pair of dark blue, low cut jeans that tightly clung to her hips, straining against her buttocks. They were held up by a white, exclusive belt. Her daughter Sophie looked like a miniature of her mother in every single way. At 5'5 she was slightly shorter than Lily. She was starting to fill out quite nicely as well, there was no doubt that she would be a very attractive girl when she would grow up a few years later. Daphne laughed, her light blue eyes shining with mirth as her Sophie run up to James and Lily as Lily gave her arse a playful slap. Daphne chuckled as she greeted the youngest Potter children before they at once started to chatter away at a high pace. Daphne purposively walked up to the remaining member of the Potter family and greeted them warmly.

Daphne and Sophie quickly gathered their things and dropped them of before they rejoined the Potters outside the entrance to the hotel. They laughed as Lily and James came running howling as snowballs were raining from the other side of the road outside. It was obvious to Daphne that there was magic involved as nearly all of the snowballs hit their targets. She chuckled as the other four members of the Potter family grinned broadly, clearly enjoying turning the table for once and pranking the youngest Potter children. It was easy to forget that Harry and Alice were adults with four children in their mid to late teens as their eyes were alight with mischief. It was even harder to recall that they were arguably the magically most powerful wizard and witch in the world. She shuddered as she remembered when two Death Eaters tried to attack a pregnant Alice from behind 15 years ago. The following duel was not exactly a duel, it more a one sided massacre from Harry. The display of untamed raw magic was something she had never seen before, and from then on she was sorry for anyone that came in the Potters way.

But it was easy to mistake the actual age of the Potter heads. It was well known that the magical power a wizard or witch harbored was inversely exponential to the biological age. It mean that the average wizard and witch were slightly younger, biological speaking, than their Muggle counterparts. However, it required vastly more magical power reserves the larger the difference between actual and biological age. Daphne was quite powerful in her own, thus her biological age was around 31, seven years younger than her actual age. She had noticed some minor hints of ageing. While she had just as large breasts as Alice, they had gotten a very slight, barely noticeable hang. She was slightly envious that Alice's impressive breasts still seemed to defy gravity, not showing any sign of ageing, despite having had had four children. Regardless, Daphne was still quite satisfied with her body, she could easily outdo the vast majority of witches.

The Potter and Greengrass family discreetly apparated away from a secluded corner outside the hotel and reappeared on the other side of the village. They would be having dinner at a small, cozy restaurant located in the far northern edge of the village. The two story building was constructed from timber and specialized in fish and meat foods. As the northern part of the village had slightly higher altitude, they had a spectacular view over the rest of the village, the moonlight gently reflecting in the shimmering snow. The adults ate the recommended course, a salmon and potato dish with caviar sauce, which they greatly enjoyed. In fact, Harry and Alice enjoyed it so much they ordered another dish, much to the amusement of the others. Sirius and Catherine settled for a large, medium done fillet of beef with potatoes and béarnaise sauce with asparagus as vegetable. Lily, Daphne and James settled for a classic fish & chips dish. It was slightly smaller than the others' meals, but that choice was intentional as they had planned to eat a lot of dessert.

Daphne was quite satisfied as she had finished her meal. She had a very high metabolism and could eat plenty of delicious food without putting on any weight. One of the advantages of being a witch with considerable power. She laughed as all members of the Potter family eagerly discussed the dessert. It was a dessert buffet, with numerous choices. Harry and Alice started with a helping of raspberry pie with vanilla sauce, and finished the dinner with classic vanilla ice cream globes decorated with a generous amount of blueberries, blackberries, raspberries and even slices of banana. The children ate just about everything. Daphne herself just ate some lemon ice cream and some blueberries.

It was two highly satisfied families whom exited the restaurant half an hour later. The sky was now covered in dark clouds, the moon being unable to provide any illumination. Walking back to their hotel on the other side of the village to their hotel was out of the question as their stomachs were quite full. Everyone apparated directly into their respective rooms. The Potter children and Sophie decided to go swimming in the large pool at the bottom of the hotel. The adults were quite tired from all the food they had eaten and did not join their children. They undressed as they went to bed. Harry lay in the middle with Daphne and Alice on either side as their large, firm breasts were pressed into his muscular chest. Their long, smooth legs were slithered around his own, noticeably more muscular thighs. Harry considered himself to be the most comfortable man in the world right now. He was laying in an immensely comfortable and soft bed, his best friends lay on top of him, their naked, silky skin pressed into him and his stomach was still in pleasure from the delicious food that the dinner consisted of. He let each of his large hands grab onto one of Daphne and Alices impressive buttocks as the threesome fell into the realms of sleep, despite the clock only being 8 p.m.

* * *

Daphne woke up at 5. a.m. in a wave of pleasure. It was still quite dark outside the window and she could barely see in front of her. But she could clearly feel Harry's and Alice's mouths latched around her large breasts as they licked and sucked everywhere on her breasts. She cried out in pleasure as her friends in perfect synchronization started to suck on her now rock hard nipples. It was quite clear that Harry was more skilled than Alice, which is very obvious as Harry's had more than two decades to practice on his wife's ample, round breasts. They placed a hot trail of kisses on her throat before their eager tongues simultaneously entered her mouth, plundering it rather gracefully. Their hands fondled her breasts as they pulled back from the kiss to catch a breath of fresh air before they dove back in, letting their hands caress Daphne's flat stomach. She was in a haze as their hands went lower while their tongues hungrily caressed her own expertly.

Unlike Alice, Daphne hadn't completely removed her pubic hair, she had a neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair that pointed down towards her snatch. And that was where her friends' hands were moving. She cried out in pleasure as their hands reached her now soaked entrance. Harry and Alice once again started to suck on her now highly sensitive breasts as Harry's long fingers sunk into her highly tight snatch. Daphne came immediately as Alice gently pushed two of her long fingers into her buttocks. Daphne trashed on the bed through her orgasm as neither of her friends showed any mercy and continue to penetrate both of her entrances at skillful, well-coordinated thrusts. Just when she thought she was about to reach her peak again they pulled back. She was about to ask what the hell they were doing when they felt their tongues caress her wet lips.

Alice started to penetrate her with her tongue as harry licked and sucked on her lips as well as occasionally lightly biting her clit. Daphne was in heaven as her friends continued to pleasure her with their highly competent tongues. Harry and Alice switched positions and soon after she came hard around Harrys tongue, screaming out her pleasure to the thankfully silenced room. She had no time to recover before Harry removed his tongue and Alice forcefully pushed her legs apart as she lowered herself on Daphne, their vaginas pressing hard against each other. She begun to move as Daphne had no choice to enjoy the ride for the following 10 minutes.

Meanwhile Alice took as much as she could of her husband's massive erection, hungrily sucking on his large, bulbous head. She used her small but strong hands to caress her husband's very long shaft roughly, enjoying the feeling of the veiny shaft beneath her hands as she simultaneously rode Daphne, whose moans echoed in the room. Alice cast a stretching charm and contraceptive charm on her friends snatch before she got up and Harry replaced her position. Despite the generous stretching charm, Daphne struggled to take in Harry's very impressive erection as it slowly eased into her vagina. Her eyes were wide in pain and pleasure as Harry bottomed out in her, his head hitting her cervix hard. He still had 3 inches left when he was completely burrowed inside her. She was still amazed that her friend could fit the entire thing inside her snatch, not to think about her arse as well. However, her musings were interrupted as Harry started to thrust into her very tight vagina with long, deep thrust as Alice lowered her pussy on Daphne's face. Daphne grabbed onto Alice's large, muscular buttocks as she started to caress Alice with her tongue, moaning into her as Harry penetrated her at a moderate pace. She slid a couple of fingers into Alice's arsehole, mentally giggling to herself as she was quite loose. She got in four fingers without any problem, quite obvious that she had been stretched very frequently and rigorously by Harry's massive penis during decades.

Harry rapidly increased his pace suddenly. Daphne responded by furiously licking Alice's pussy and simultaneously pumped her fingers as hard and deep as she could into Alice's buttocks. They all came simultaneously, Harry completely filling her up with just a few spurts. He pulled out and covered Alice's large arse in long, massive bursts, quite an amount running down Alice's buttocks and onto Daphne's firm breasts. Daphne rolled over, exhausted from having so many orgasms, and her now well shagged vagina quite sore after Harry's rather short, but rough, penetration. Meanwhile Alice jumped onto Harry, staring hungrily at him, easily sinking onto her husband's very long erection. Their magical cores were humming with pleasure as they were joined as one. Loud slapping sounds echoed in the bedroom as their strong hips met in hard thrusts. Harrys large hands grabbed her hips in a strong grip as he continued to plummet his wife. Her hips become a blur as she furiously slammed into her husband, enjoying being filled to the ragged edge, feeling his big veins ripple against her walls. They came simultaneously with a scream, as Harry buried his head into her impressive chest as he filled his wife's vagina to the brim. He continued to penetrate her now semen filled snatch as he pumped more white semen into her while she rippled along his shaft.

Harry pulled out his long erection from his wife. It was completely covered in her arousal and his white semen. He run his bulbous head against her sensitive, semen-covered lips playfully before aligning his head to her arsehole. Daphne watched with wide eyes as Alice relaxed her large, sweaty buttocks before Harry slowly, but surely, sunk into her arse. Alice grunted quite unladylike as he disappeared into her inch after inch. He stopped once he was half way in and pulled back. He set a slow, lazy pace, only pushing in half of his erection before he once again pulled out. Alice moaned, enjoying the feeling of her husband's massive erection moving inside of her buttocks. Suddenly Harry continued to push into her despite half of his erection having sunk into her. Alice shrieked loudly as the final inch entered her, Harry's now very long shaft being completely buried deep inside her buttocks. Daphne continued to stimulate her well shagged snatch with her hands as she enjoyed the view of Harry slowly shagging her friend. Alice clenched her buttocks around his erection as she kissed him sloppily, caressing his tongue without much finesse as she simultaneously moaned into Harrys mouth. Harry gave her buttocks a slap before he increased his pace slightly. Alice was in heaven as she was continually stuffed with her husband's long and heavily veined penis. She sat up as she rode him viciously. Harry grabbed his wife's large, round breasts and held onto them as she slammed her powerful hips into his. He moaned as he stared at the erotic view of himself appear and disappear into his wife's buttocks, caressing the semen covered and hairless junction of her legs.

He abruptly pulled out of her arse with a loud "plop" before he skillfully entered her wet snatch. They both moaned as he turned them around, throwing her down onto her stomach. She pushed her impressive rear into the air as she stood on all four, turning her face around and smirked at him, her dark blue eyes burning with lust. Harry eagerly pounced on her, shoving himself into her with a long, hard thrust. He set a hard, brutal pace as he penetrated her. A loud sound of slapping skins echoed in the bedroom as he shagged her from behind. Alice screamed after a few minutes as she came, rippling along her husband's powerful shaft. Harry showed no mercy though as he pounded her through her orgasm as she howled out her pleasure, the silence charm barely holding. Just as soon as she had come down from her powerful orgasm he pulled out of her and entered her arsehole again. During the next thirty minutes he switched between taking her in her buttocks or in her pussy several times.

Alice found herself on top of her husband, Harrys mouth was latched around her round, firm breasts, eagerly sucking at her hard nipple. She was thrusting her hips in long movements, taking him deep into her buttocks. She could feel her husband's magic snap as it forcefully curled around her core as they slammed their hips together. Harry roared into her ample globes as the first spurt exploded inside his wife's buttocks. Daphne stimulated herself as she came simultaneously, watching in amazement as Harrys reproduction organ filled her friends arse. Alice's' buttocks clenched and unclenched rhythmically as reached their towering height simultaneously. Daphne couldn't believe the copious amounts of semen that streamed down her friend's arse as Harry pulled out of her. They collapsed in a heap as their sweaty bodies tiredly gasped for breath. As Daphne and Alice curled up on their husband, Daphne playfully run her fingers over Alices' very well shagged vagina and arse before she grabbed some of the large amount of semen between Alices' legs and still leaking openings. She smeared them over Alice's upper body, winking as she covered her left breasts with the white liquid. Alice tiredly smirked at her before they fell asleep, exhausted from the long and intensive sex session.

* * *

The Potter and Greengrass family ate breakfast in the restaurant as they enjoyed the perfect view of the village spreading out below them. The sun was reflecting in the sparkling snow. The weather was perfect for skiing, no wind, and clear sight for miles with the towering Matterhorn to their left.

"Mum, why are you halting?" Sophie asked offhandedly, as she had noticed her mother's slight hitch in her step on the way to the breakfast.

"I, uhh, missed a step in the stairs on the way here" Daphne lied rather un-smoothly. Daphne cursed herself for not having cast a pain relief charm on her well shagged vagina this morning. She was very sore after having been pounded by Harrys very large erection.

Sophie seemed to accept the explanation as she turned back her attention to the Potter twins as they planned their day out on the slope. They had planned so far to try at least every slope once as well as creating an ambush for the older Potter children and attack them with enchanted snowballs.

Catherine was more suspect however, as she noticed her parents exchange a smirk. Her suspicion grew as the three adults left the table to take a swim in the swimming pool and ordered the children to meet them outside the hotel, dressed and ready, in an hour. While she had been too busy stuffing herself with the amazing breakfast, she failed to notice the arrival of her parents and Daphne. However, when they left this time she could clearly see that Daphne had a clear halt in her step. As she shifted her gaze to her mother, the difference was clear. Her mother's larger, jeans clad buttocks lazily swung from side to side and showed no sign of discomfort.

"Could it be?"Catherine thought to herself. Were her parents having sex with Sophie's mother? It sure explained why Daphne was halting. Catherine had witnessed her parents having sex a few times without getting caught, and it was no doubt Harrys very large penis would hurt Daphne. Well, any woman beside her mother obviously, as she had had more than two decades of time to get used to accommodate her father's erection.

Catherine decided to investigate the matter and called out to her mother, asking her if she could join the swim. As she received the confirmation she headed to her room and quickly grabbed her bikini. Harry, Alice and Daphne waited for her outside of her hotel room as they headed down to the swimming pool. Catherine immediately noticed that Daphne's halt was gone.

The three women went into the ladies changing room and got undressed. Catherine sent subtle glances at her mother's body and Daphne's as they undressed. Her mother's large rear was slightly red with irritation as but she could see no evidence of sex on Daphne's arse. They walked naked into the shower in the room adjacent to their changing room. The three women started their shower, enjoying the warm water cleanse their skin. Catherine peeked at her mother's body. She had small bitemarks on her throat as well as on her large breasts. She wasn't really surprised, it was obvious her father enjoyed Alice's impressive chest. Catherine lowered her gaze past her mother's hairless junction of her legs to her red lips. It was obvious to her that her parents had engaged in rather wild sex last night as the skin around her entrance was still red with irritation. No surprise there.

What was a surprise however was that while Daphne had shown no sign of having been participating in the sex from behind, she had clear signs on her front. Just like her mother did Daphne have hiccup's on her large, round breasts. They were of different size, seeming that two different persons had been sucking on them. Her parents had probably shared on of them each she mused to herself.

Unlike herself and her mother, Daphne hadn't removed her pubic hair completely. She had a turned over triangle of neatly trimmed, black pubic hair pointing down to her lips, the remaining area completely shaved.

"Honey, we have something to tell you. I am sure you have figured it out. Your father, me and Daphne are having sex on a regular basis" Alice mentioned offhandedly.

Catherine tried to play it cool. She knew she wasn't caught staring as it was just a quick glance.

"Oh really" she replied nonchalantly. "I must admit I wondered about your halt" she continued.

"Well, how do I put it? Your father is very, very well endowed down there" Daphne smirked at her friends daughter.

"Daphne!" Alice exclaimed. "She doesn't need to know about that!"

"Oh, and have your parents ever told you that they got caught shagging like rabbits on a class room in fourth floor when they were fifteen. One a teachers desk none the less" Daphne giggled.

Alice blushed slightly, it was one of the few times Catherine had seen her normally so confident mother blush.

"That is enough" Alice ordered Daphne. Catherine giggled as she could see Daphne slightly cowered as her mother's dominant personality shone through.

"Don't tell your siblings about this, except Sirius". Alice continued as she spoke to her daughter.

Catherine glanced between her mother's legs at the smooth, soft skin. She couldn't help herself but remember when she caught her parents shagging at the Grand Canaria vacation, her father's massive penis penetrating her vagina with deep, forceful thrusts.

As they finished showering, she slightly imagined herself being perched on top of her older brother as he took her. It was quite obvious that Sirius was her father's son as he had a quite large reproduction organ for his age. She had seen him naked a couple of times, and he was obvious larger than the majority of adults. While not as large as his father, Catherine licked her lips as she imagined riding him hard, repeatedly being filled by the long shaft. She dove into the water to cool herself from those thoughts, enjoying a game of water polo with her parents and Daphne.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Wow, I sure got hungry when I wrote about the dinner. I am quite tem_ _pted to go to the_ _nearest grocery store and buy an apple pie or something like that. I_ _wouldn't say no to a big_ _vanilla or chocolate muffin either. Or a chocolate cake! It is lucky I have some discipline, I_ _would be quite fat otherwise :D_

 _Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you wish to influence the pairings for the next_ _chapter, don't forget to leave your choice in the review section or send me a private message._ _Have a nice weekend everyone._


	6. Skiing in Zermatt Part 2

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay guys. As I said earlier, work has picked up. It leaves little time for writing as I also try to get 4-5 visits to the gym per week. Either way, I would_ _like to start of this chapter with asking you readers for help._

 _1) Do you have any good recommendations for longer (100k+ words) of Harry/Sirius' daughter pairing? I have already read "Black Bond" and "Unknowns". I can recommend those if you haven't read them. Please leave your suggestion as a review or as a PM._

 _2) I have planned to write 10 chapters in total for this story. That means, apart from this, there is four remaining. If you want a particular place or pairing in the coming chapters, please leave a suggestion by PM or review._

 _Here is the 7_ _th_ _chapter. It is Sirius and Catherine pairing as you wished earlier. The chapter is taking place in the same location as the previous one._

* * *

Catherine's siblings were nowhere to be found as she got back to her hotel room. Her older brother's jacket were gone, so he was likely somewhere outside. She dried her hair with a drying charm before putting on some casual, comfortable Muggle clothes. She went out into the corridor and knocked on the adjacent door where the twins had their rooms. No answer. She frowned and went back to her own room. She contemplated whether she should make herself ready for bed or go and find her siblings. Her musings were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of the twins laughing. The sound came from outside so she went to the balcony to investigate.

Her eyes widened at the scene below her. Her older brother was barricaded behind a 5 foot tall snow wall that likely had been constructed using magic. 50 yards to her left was another wall of similar height where the twins were hiding beneath. A large amount of snow balls were hurdling between the two walls, with the purpose to break each other's wall first. Sirius was losing as he the twins exceptionally creative minds were having him continuously at defense as their snowballs rained down upon him. It didn't make it better that they were two against one.

Catherine couldn't help but think her older brother looked cute as he was partly covered in snow, his eyes gleaming as he used his magic to order his defense to shoot down the projectiles launched from his younger twin siblings. She shook herself from her thoughts as she got an idea. The twins' fortress was perched beneath a minor slope. She waved her wand slightly as a small snowball started to roll from the top of the hill. It rapidly grew into a bigger and bigger one as it picked up pace and neared the twins' wall. Sirius looked surprised at her as he realized that she had been the one creating the massive snowball. She just winked playfully at him. The twins' eyes widened as the large snowball rapidly closed in on them. They raised their hands and sent a thick wall of air against the snowball, but it was too heavy and went too fast. The massive snowball destroyed James and Lily's wall before it knocked them to the ground. Sirius wooped and grinned at Catherine before he looked at the twins whom just stared back sourly. However, they tensed up as the large snowball continued its path, reaching the road and started to roll towards the village below them. For once, Sirius, James and Lily thought as one and quickly run into the hotel lobby and bolted for their respective rooms. Catherine just watched in horror as the snowball continued its path of towards the village.

She prayed her parents wouldn't figure out it was them if it caused any kind of collateral damage.

* * *

She got to ready for bed, put on a long T-shirt that went to her mid thighs before she went to bed. One second later Sirius appeared in the door, closing it before pulling of his clothes. Catherine watched as he grabbed some clean clothes and a towel before he went into the shower. She couldn't help but imagine how he looked naked as the water run through his thick, black hair and onto what she imagined was a muscular body from all the Quidditch. And as he was his father's son, he likely had quite a large penis she giggled to herself.

"What's so funny" Sirius asked curiously as he got out from the bathroom, only in his boxers and a T-shirt.

"Nothing" she replied quickly.

Sirius walked to the bed and slid underneath the covers on the left side of the bed. He waved his hand and the dimmed lights turned off, cloaking their room in darkness.

Catherine moved closer to her brother so that they were nearly face to face.

"Don't you think it is a bit cold" she whispered to him.

"A little bit" he replied. "I will get my wand to cast a warming charm on us" Sirius said as he made to get up from the bed. But Catherine grabbed his arm, interrupting his movement.

"Why don't we just cuddle to get warm" she asked, slightly nervous now as she started to put her plan into action.

"Um, sure, I guess that sounds cozy" he replied. It was not exactly the first time they had cuddled, and he had admittedly greatly liked the closeness, but they had been much younger then.

Sirius laid back on the bed again, turning toward his little sister, holding out his arms slightly as she moved into them. Their breathing increased as they both were nervous now. Catherine closed the remaining distance between them, now completely in his embrace. They both gasped as their bodies touched each other. Sirius could feel Catherine's large, firm breasts press against his own chest, obviously not wearing any bra. While he off handedly had noticed earlier that his little sister was quite well endowed, he hadn't really thought any more of it. Their stomachs were also touching each other's but Sirius was thankful that there was some distance between their hips. He couldn't stop himself from reacting to Catherine's body as his penis grew semi erect. But her long, bare legs were slithered around his own, causing goosebumps on his skin. He felt weak as he had no control of his own body's reaction to his little sisters and hoped she wouldn't notice and think he was a perverted idiot.

"You okay?" he whispered to her as she had grew silent. Little did he know that she struggled as well to contain her own reaction as she felt her nipples slowly but surely growing hard. It would only be a matter of time before her brother noticed. It didn't help that she felt heat pool in her lower belly as her desire increased. A part of her wanted to put some distance between them so Sirius wouldn't get freaked out, but another part desperately wanted to push her hips hard against his.

"Yeah" she whispered back, gently rubbing her soft cheek against his as she used to do when they were small. She grinned as he felt him relax slightly. She rested her face on his muscular but strangely soft shoulder before she got an idea.

"Are you comfy now?" she asked him mischievously. Sirius just nodded, not wanting to scare her away by telling her that he greatly enjoyed the feeling of her soft flesh against his. But he failed to notice the glint in her eyes and let out a loud yelp as Catherine's fingers dug into his side, just below his ribs. He immediately pushed her of him so she landed on her back before he launched his own tickling attack on her stomach as she squirmed below him. Without thinking his hands pulled up her long T-shirt slightly, exposing her flat stomach to his hands as he continued his tickling advances. Catherine gasped for air as her brothers fingers expertly danced across her stomach, perfectly hitting the places she was the most tickly in. But she couldn't help but feel the her arousal increasing as his fingers left at burning trail on her stomach. She cast a wandless tickling charm at the underside of his feet, which was more than enough to give her the upper hand before she straddled his stomach and gave him a taste of his own medicine. She greatly enjoyed the feeling of his muscular stomach as she traced his slightly visible six pack with her long, slim fingers before tickling him again. She also charmed the pillows to continuously plummet Sirius' head so he wouldn't be able to make a comeback.

His whole body shook with laughter as she continued her onslaught on him but he tried to overcome her unfair use of wandless magic by superior physical strength. He pushed his hip into hers to push her off, but it didn't have the reaction he had had in mind. They both cried out in pleasure as their hips were thrust against each other hard. Catherine could feel every inch of her brothers large erection against her wet panties despite it being constrained by his boxers. Catherine collapsed on top of him as he felt her hard nipples against his chest, without doubt enough evidence that his sister were as aroused as he was.

"I'm sorry" they both exclaimed simultaneously, but neither moved from their position, both secretly greatly enjoying the feel of each other bodies.

"You are horny" she stated playfully, emphasizing her statement by nudging her hip against his.

"No, I am not" Sirius exclaimed loudly, but as his sister rose an elegant eyebrow at him he changed tactics. He had heard a muggle saying that the best defense was offense.

"Well, you are even more horny" he smirked at her, nudging her hips back. He tried to hold is composure but it was rapidly dwindling as he felt pleasure unlike anything he ever felt has their hips met.

"So what are you going to do about it" she smirked back at him, her face suddenly so close to his that he could feel her hot breath against his face and her eyes were dimmed with lust. The atmosphere rapidly changed as their slightly sweaty hand entwined. He searched her eyes for approval and softly caressed her left hand with his fingers before he gently grasped her hip and pulled her against his more forcefully. Catherine gasped as their hips met and responded by pushing her breasts harder against his chest. They could feel each other's heart hammer against their chests as they hesitantly closed the distance between their lips before they finally met. They moved their lips against each other. Sirius couldn't believe just how soft she was as his want for her grew even further. He let one hand slide into her long, luscious mane of golden hair, gently massaging her scalp in his hands, causing her to moan against his lips. She giggled as he felt his erection twitch against her at her moan. Sirius felt like he was in heaven as a desperation to feel more of her skin clouded his mind. Catherine seemed to think exactly the same as Sirius soon felt her tongue rather forcefully push through his lips and into his mouth. She didn't really know what she was doing as she had never made out with a boy before, but she could clearly tell Sirius enjoyed it as he moaned into her mouth as her tongue amateurishly started to caress his own.

Sirius found himself wishing her clothes would disappear so he could touch her skin directly as their tongues continued to hesitantly dance with each other. Then, just as they pulled away from each other, Catherine found her clothes completely disappear from her body. Her eyes widened at the clearly accidental magic, before she grinned predatorily at her brother.

"Did you not enjoy my clothes?" she winked at him.

Sirius just stared but horrified at her, stuttering his apologies. But Catherine paid him no mind as she eagerly tore his clothers away. They stared at each other's naked bodies. There was just enough moonlight illuminating the room through the windows so that they could see their naked bodies.

"You are beautiful" Sirius murmured softly as he unabashedly stared at her body. Her long golden hair was slightly messy and her lips were swollen from their kisses. Her hair covered a small portion of the side of her large breasts. But he could clearly see her erect nipples as they proudly stood out from her firm, round globes. His gaze eagerly continued down her soft, flat stomach before it inevitably reached the junction of her legs. The skin was perfectly smooth and unblemished, slightly paler than the rest of her body as the sun hadn't been able to tan her skin there. He continued his gaze to her long, smooth legs. He noticed that she had clearly put on some muscle on her thighs from their workouts with their parents.

Meanwhile, Catherine was hungrily staring at her older brothers body. He had a fairly muscular chest and had a slight six pack. But her eyes were feasting on his long erection. Catherine had obviously expected him to be well endowed as he was his father's son. The long shaft was covered in a few large veins and ended with a large, bulbous head. Catherine's magic pulsed as she imagined him inside of her, completely filling her up. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sirius pounced on her, pinning her to the bed as he hungrily kissed her neck, clearly feeling her racing pulse beneath his mouth. He continued to kiss her lower until he reached her breasts. It was the first time he had touched a girls breasts, and he marveled how soft, yet firm, her large left breast felt as he gently kneaded her flesh. Catherine cried out quite loudly in pleasure as she felt her Sirius lower his warm, wet mouth on her nipple, gently suckling. His other hand traced her stomach before he reached her hips and finally caressing her rear. He caressed and fondled her buttocks as he switched to her other breasts, leaving a wet trail of kisses from her other breast. He didn't know what he was doing, he just acted on his instincts to touch her as much as he could. And his sister was clearly not complaining as she writhed beneath him, moaning loudly under his caresses. Reluctantly, Sirius left her breasts and kissed his way down to her legs. He kissed his way up her smooth thighs, enjoying the way her strong muscles twitched under his mouth. He neared the apex of her thighs as he could feel Catherine tremble with desire as her grip on his thick hair tightened.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" he grinned at her from between her legs. Catherine just glared fiercely at him through her lust filled eyes , pulling his head down toward her core.

Sirius felt her strong thighs threatingly tighten around his head to emphasize her point and he gently placed a kiss on her neather lips. They were so soft and wet and he just wanted more. He was out on uncharted territory so he once again followed his instincts, hopefully guiding him. He tested the waters by licking her lips a few times, and Catherine did undoubtedly enjoy it if her loud moans were anything to go by. He then pushed one finger into her wet entrance which caused his little sister to cry out in pleasure at the feelings she was experiencing for the first time. He added another and felt himself pant in pleasure as he imagined his fingers replaced by his penis, sinking down into her depths.

He was startled out of his visions as Catherine urged him to go faster with his fingers. He obeyed, increasing the pace as he could feel her tense up underneath his touch. Her loud moans made him want to shag her into oblivion. He got an idea and replaced his fingers with his tongue, roughly penetrating her snatch. It was all that was needed as Catherine came with a scream, convulsing around his tongue. He rested his head against her vagina, suddenly his jaws where sore and his tongue felt tired. Catherine also struggled to get her breathing under control before she ordered Sirius to lay down on his back on the bed. He followed her instructions and watched in anticipation as Catherine quickly kissed her way down to his erection. She marveled at how long it was. While her father still had a couple of few inches longer penis, she was extremely impressed as she gazed at him. She was also slightly worried, how was he going to fit in her?

Nevertheless, she placed a soft kiss at the head of his shaft, simultaneously moving her left hand gently up and down his veiny skin. She gave his head a few licks, smirking against him as she felt him twitch in her hands. She kept repeating her movements for a while, enjoying his taste before she decided to step up her game. His red, bulbous head was quite large but she managed to get it into her mouth, gently sucking on the sensitive skin. She was obviously doing something right as Sirius cried out in pleasure at the feeling of her tongue. She dropped her hands down from his shaft, reaching his large balls. She was surprised at how heavy they seemed as she gently caressed them.

She sucked him harder as he gasped.

"Cat, I'm close" he cried out at her.

But she didn't care, she just sucked harder and occasionally licked his head with her tongue and roughly moved her hand up and down his shaft. He came with a loud cried firing of a massive rope of semen into her mouth. Catherine successfully managed to swallow the first few loads but it was too much so she pulled out and aimed his erection at her large breasts. Sirius breathed heavily as he stared at Catherine, her breasts completely covered in large quantities of his semen. She was astonished at his large release and felt her head go dizzy as she imagined him exploding in her snatch.

They stared at each other, heavily breathing. They searched each other eyes to confirm that they wanted to take the final step. Catherine got up on top of him, pressing her now sweat covered body against his. Her wet vagina lazily moving over his still hard erection. She pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips before she grabbed his long shaft, aligning it to her entrance. He grabbed her hips as they worked together to for the first time join as one. Harry felt his eyes roll back in his eyes as Catherine slowly sunk down onto him, inch after inch. Catherine cried out in pleasure as he was finally completely buried inside her. She could feel his head push against her cervix. Sirius grabbed her large rear in his hands, giving her left buttock a squeeze to urge her on. Catherine didn't need any encouragement as she slowly moved all the way up, just until his head became visible before sinking down again. They struggled to establish a rhythm, but it was easier said than done. Just as they tried to increase the pace, their thrusts became out of synchronization, causing his penis to slip out of her.

Catherine's loud moans echoed through their room as she tried to increase her pace as she rode him for the first time. If she had known that sex would have been this good, she would have tried to seduce Sirius much earlier. Sirius interrupted her pleasure induced musings as he latched onto her full breast, kissing the entire globe sloppily before the started to gently twirl her nipple in his mouth. Even though he just had had an orgasm, he could feel another one rapidly building up. Catherine grabbed his hair and yanked him up to her face, forcing her tongue into his mouth as she roughly plundered it with her tongue. Sirius responded equally rough, grabbing her hips in his hands, holding her still, before he thrusted hard into her. Catherine pulled away from him and let out a surprised shriek of pleasure at the new pace as he rapidly slid in and out of her tight snatch.

"Wait for me" she hissed at him as he could feel his orgasm approaching from the way he twitched inside her.

"Trying" he gasped, his face contorted as he struggled to not let go as the amazing friction of moving inside Catherine was overloading all his senses.

"Just a little bit more" she moaned as she started to meet his thrusts with her own.

"Come on, I can't hold on much longer" he gasped at her, giving her large rear a slap.

"Yes, you can" she groaned back, their hips now slamming together causing a loud slapping noise to echo in the bedroom as his hips met her sweaty buttocks roughly.

Just as he thought he couldn't hold on longer he felt Catherine tighten around him as she screamed "Now!"

He grabbed her sweaty buttocks in his hands and thrusted as hard as he could before his eyes rolled back inside his head as he exploded in her. Catherine convulsed uncontrollably around him as she let out a loud scream as they reached their peaks simultaneously. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she clearly felt him filling her up. They weakly thrust their hips together during their orgasms before Catherine bonelessly collapsed on top of her brother, her large breasts nearly pressed flat against his chest. They could feel their hearts racing against each other as the air was heavy with the smell of sex and sweat. They met in a tired kiss before Sirius summoned the blankets and pulled them over themselves, before they curled up against each other and quickly fell asleep, exhausted from their activities.

Neither of them had remembered that to put up the silence charm, and not their younger siblings were standing in the doorway to Sirius and Catherine's bedroom, looking at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Alright, there you have it. I guess it was slightly shorter than the previous chapters, but I_

 _guess that is acceptable. I would like to write a longer, more serious fiction, but I cannot_

 _find the time to do so unfortunately. Maybe when summer starts._


	7. Caribbean Cruise

**A/N:** I'm back again. Lot of work and barely any time to write. Thankfully, Easter holiday has arrived, so I got no work for a while. So here is chapter seven where the Potter family goes on a cruise in the Caribbean Seas. It will be focused on James and Lily, with some Harry/Alice. As mentioned last chapter, I plan to write a total of 10 chapters.

Here is a poll where you can choose the pairing for the next chapter (chapter 8):

1) Daphne/Sirius/Cahterine

2) James/Lily/Sophie

Leave your vote either by a message to me or by a review.

* * *

As by tradition, the Potter children left Hogwarts every Easter to go on holiday with their parents. Well, Sirius came back from London, where he had gotten an apartment from Harry and Alice when he had graduated last year from Hogwarts. He was working at the family corporation along with Harry and Alice whom had their office in the Central Business District of London. Catherine attended her final year as Quidditch Captain while James and Lily were attending their fifth year.

Catherine was the one that had the most do considering her NEWTs were quickly coming along as well as managing the Quidditch team. And not to be forgotten, keeping track of her younger twin siblings to prevent them from getting into trouble was as ever a major time thief. Although, she had to admit that she joined them on the occasional adventure. Thankfully, McGonagall had never caught her, as it would obviously result in the withdrawal of her status as Quidditch Captain. To relieve her stress she frequently, and secretly, visited Sirius in London to get thoroughly shagged. It worked miracles.

It was James and Lily who came up with the suggestion to go on a cruise on the Caribbean seas. Being fans of muggle technology, they greatly enjoyed muggle cinema, something the rest of the family didn't quite share. So they had binged watched all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies during the last day of the Christmas holidays. They were immediately captured by the beautiful scenery with white, soft beaches and completely clear waters. Not to mention the weather in comparison to the rainy and windy springs in England. Harry and Alice had been quick to agree when they presented the suggestion to them. Although with an addition. Instead of apparating directly to Miami where the cruise ship would leave they would travel the Muggle way there. All the way from their mansion in England, just outside London, to Miami. Harry and Alice considered it to be a great adventure. Everyone was quite happy about it, except Catherine who would miss one week of school. However, Harry and Alice promised to help her with her homework and Sirius had whispered something into Catherine's ear, which changed her mood and caused her to grin and actually look forward to the trip. James and Lilys educated guess was that it involved a bed and no clothes on.

* * *

Potter Mansion

Thursday before Good Friday

05:00 a.m.

The unpleasant sound of the alarm clock echoed in Harry and Alice's large bedchamber, the vast height of the room magnifying the echo, waking them up. Alice grunted as she stretched out on top of Harry, enjoying the feel of her skin moving against her husband's warm skin. She rested her cheek against his as neither wanted to leave the warmth of their king-sized bed. Neither of them enjoyed early mornings and they were close to drifting off to sleep again before they remember that they had to leave along with their kids to avoid the horrible morning traffic jams that signified rush hour. They got up and walked side by side to their en-suite bathroom, with Harrys muscular arm slung around his wife's hip. They quickly showered and washed each other before getting dressed. Unsurprisingly they were the first to arrive to the kitchen, the rest of the mansion completely silent. Harry chuckled as their kids obviously still were asleep. Harry walked upstairs to wake the rest of the family while Alice started to prepare a large breakfast. To be honest, Alice was not a master chef, but with the help of some useful charms she had invented, a delicious breakfast was in the making. Alice laughed as Harry walked down the stairs as their four children walked behind, still not fully awake. Their kids had obviously inherited their parents dislike for early mornings. But as the delicious breakfast was eaten, the spirit started to rise as everyone was getting excited about the upcoming adventure. By 06:00 am, fifteen minutes later than planned, everyone was ready after Alice had berated a sheepish James and Lily for not having packed their stuff in advance.

The first part of their journey would be from their home, just south of London to Southampton. It was an one and a half hour trip with car. From there on they would border the famous Muggle ship Queen Mary 2 for their transatlantic voyage to New York. The weather was typical; grey sky with rain hanging in the air. Thankfully, they had just the right cars. Harry and Alice would be driving a black Range Rover Vogue. The large and luxurious SUV was powered by a 5.0 liter V8 petrol engine. Catherine and Sirius would be driving a Mercedes C-class coupé with a 3.0 liter V6 diesel. Lily and James had convinced their parents to buy them a white Tesla Model S, a car that was using stored up electricity in large batteries as only fuel source. At exactly 06:10 a.m. the convoy rolled out through the massive gates that was the entrance to the family mansion, with Harry and Alice in front leading the way. They had opted for the smaller roads on the A3 after having consulted the traffic situation report in the navigation system in the Range Rover to avoid potential traffic jams on the M3 highway. It was a longer route than planned, which meant they had to drive faster or they would miss the departure of the cruise ship. One advantage of magic was the use of charms to go past police cars and speed cameras without getting noticed. Just a couple of charms and they were good to go.

The Potter family arrived in Southampton at 7.30 a.m, with 10 minutes to spare. It was a disgruntled Catherine and Sirius that got out of their Mercedes while James and Lily had quite the smug expressions on their faces. 10 minutes earlier on the A3, they had engaged each other in a drag race where Sirius and Catherine spectacularly lost against the silent and electric Tesla. Harry and Alice were laughing at their oldest children's sour expressions. However, their bad mood was short lived as they approached the ship. Queen Mary 2 towered over them. The ocean liner seemed to stretch on forever, leaving no doubt in mind that it was the longest ocean liner in the world. They had just reached their suites when the ship started to slowly reverse out of the harbor. Their suites were located on the top floor, with James and Lilys in the middle. All of the suites had an amazing balcony, far above the water. Unfortunately, the water seemed quite dark and uninviting at the moment. Each suite had a large bathroom, completely clad in black marble as well as a Jacuzzi. The bedroom and the fairly small living room was beautifully decorated with art, but it was obvious that the transatlantic journey wasn't supposed to be experienced in the suites, but on one of the many activities and restaurants at the public decks.

The first days of the cruise were spent mostly on the top deck, relaxing in the sun, playing water polo and eating delicious food. The weather was amazing with no cloud as far as the eye could see and the water was completely calm. However, that changed during the last part of the journey as the weather deteriorated rapidly. The sky clouded and the wind rapidly picked up. No one was allowed on the upper decks and all loose items had to be secured. And soon the waves became bigger and bigger, and even the massive ship that was Queen Mary started to sway rather heavily in the waves. There were only two people on board who enjoyed themselves, and that were Lily and James whom had managed to talk themselves into the bridge, where the captain showed them around. The captain was not worried about the weather, saying that the ship had been through worse.

The ship arrived in New York several days later than planned due to the weather slowing the ship down greatly. This meant that the Potter family had to apparate all the way to Miami instead of driving there as planned. But no one complained as the weather was amazing when they left port. And the ship they were travelling with, Harmony of the Seas, was the largest cruise ship in the world. They hadn't believed it was possible to be bigger than the Queen Mary 2, but boy were they wrong. However, the ship didn't have anything new compared to Queen Mary 2, so the Potter family simply enjoyed the warm weather and the amazing scenery that was the Caribbean seas. They ate a delicious dinner on a restaurant that gave them an amazing view of the sun setting over the horizon and finished the day with a game of billiard before heading to their respective suites.

* * *

Harry and Alice awoke well rested at 9 a.m. They both downed the glass of water they had at their small table beside their bed. She got up and walked up to the balcony door to inspect the weather. Harry grinned as he got a perfect view of her backside. His eyes travelled up her long, muscular legs that seemed to go on forever until they reached her round, large arse. Her long, golden hair reached nearly all the way down to her buttocks. He was interrupted in his staring as she turned around and laughed.

"Did you even hear what I was saying?" she asked him with an amused smile.

"No, not really" he replied with a grin as she walked back to the bed, enjoying his hungry stare at her naked body.

"I suggested that since the weather is so bad, and since we have seen everything on the ship, why don't we just stay in bed and shag for the rest of the day" she asked him with a wink as she slid under the covers and pushed herself against her husband.

"You're so horny" he grinned into her hair as she slid one of her long, powerful legs between his and pushed her impressive chest against his.

"Are you sure you are turning 40 in two years and not 16?" he continued before he pressed his lips against hers, opening her mouth as her tongue met his, gently caressing.

"As far as I am concerned it was you who shagged me twice like when we were supposed to sleep, not the other way around" she groaned as her husband started to kiss her large, round breasts. His mouth leaving hot trails as his tongue caressed the firm, yet impossibly soft flesh while one hand caressed her inner thighs, gently kneading her flesh.

"I recall that you asked me if I needed to take a piss, and when we were done you asked me to shag you" he grinned against her left nipple as his large hand finally reached between her legs, gently caressing her familiar lips.

"'Not denying that" she grunted as two of his large fingers slipped inside her snatch. "But I don't recall that I requested you to spend the following thirty minutes in my arse" she moaned, before roughly grabbing his now fully erect shaft.

Harry burrowed on of his hands in her thick, golden hair as he kissed her affectionately. He added a third finger into his wife, moving them with the same pace she moved her small, but strong hand up and down his large, veiny shaft.

"Mmm, I swear that you have become even bigger the last few years" she moaned as she increased the pace of her hand, enjoying the feeling of her hand running across the large veins.

Harry just grinned proudly at her, before throwing his wife on her back. She yelped surprised but eagerly spread her legs for him. He enjoyed the sight of his sweaty, aroused wife, completely naked in front of him. She stared back at him, provokingly fondling her large breasts. Harry just growled and aligned his long erection to her entrance and slowly sinking into the tight heat of his wife's snatch.

Alice moaned loudly at the familiar feeling of getting filled by her husband's massive penis. She would never tire of it and the way she could feel his every vein as he sunk ever deeper until his head hit her cervix. She pulled back simultaneously as Harry until he was nearly out all the way. She enjoyed the erotic sight of her husband's shaft and head being covered in her wetness before her eyes rolled back as Harry entered her again, this time faster. He established a moderate pace as Alice loud moans echoed in the room along with the slapping of skin meeting skin. He grabbed her by her hips and turned her around. His wife immediately arched her back to give him the best access to her buttocks she could, eager to get filled again. Harry gently caressed her large buttocks with his hand, marveling at the softness of the skin before he entered her again from behind. With a firm grip on her hip he started to roughly trust again, hitting her cervix with each thrust. He increased the pace as his wife's moans simultaneously increased in volume.

He gave her left cheek a slap, causing Alice to let out a surprised scream of pleasure, and again has he slapped her other buttock. He then leaned over her and grabbed one of her large breasts in each of his hands as he pushed her back against his chest. Alice rested her head against his shoulder as they met in a fierce kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. She then pulled away from him and with the aid of some magic throwed him on his back. She jumped on him and grabbed his erection with her hand. She then bended over him until she was laying on him, their noses brushing and her breasts pressed nearly flat against his muscular chest. Green eyes stared into blue ones, both dazed with pleasure. Alice then aligned his erection to the entrance of her arse, and then stared hungrily at his husband as she sunk down onto his penis.

"Look at me" she hissed as Harry struggled to prevent his eyes from rolling back in pleasure as he disappeared deeply into her arse. But as Harry started to thrust back she couldn't maintain her gaze and closed her eyes as she was overloaded with pleasure as he eagerly penetrated her buttocks.

She was sure he actually had gotten longer as he certainly never had been this deep in her before.

It was as if Harry had read her thoughts as he grabbed her round cheeks in his hand in a hard grip before he started to thrust as hard as he could into her. It just required a few thrusts before Alice let out a loud scream as she came. Her convulsing walls was enough for Harry to follow her into the blissful orgasm as he exploded in her arse in long, massive spurts of white semen. He thrusted jerkily as he kept emptying himself in his wife's buttocks as she clenched and unclenched around him.

She collapsed on top of him, covered in sweat. His now semi erect penis was still buried in her as he pushed some of her hair lovingly behind her ear from her sweaty forehead.

"Lucky you didn't come in my pussy, with that amount I am sure you would have made me pregnant" she stated said through a kiss.

"Do you want me knock you up"? he grinned at her.

"I don't know, do you want to knock me up?" she countered thoughtfully as she stared at him.

"To be honest, I have not thought about it. But the idea kind of excites me" he grinned.

"I can tell" she laughed as she felt his penis twitch in her buttocks.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a few small black haired boys running around the house" she murmured against his mouth.

"Really, a few?" he asked surprised.

"I was just thinking out loud. Let's think about it" she grinned at him. "Do you have second go in you, old man?" she taunted him.

Harry just responded by starting to thrust his semi erect penis in her, rapidly growing to its full, impressive length as her loud moans started to fill the air once again.

* * *

Lily and James stared wide eyed at each other as their mothers loud moans echoed in their owned room along with the sound of skin slapping against skin. They had obviously forgotten to had a silencing charm to their bedroom.

"Damn, mum is really enjoying herself" Lily said, not being sure what to say.

"Yeah, I guess" James blushed. Thankfully, Lily couldn't see it in the darkness. James wondered how his mum looked when she was naked and soon he imagined her standing on all fours in front of him, her large, round buttocks exposed to him.

"James" Lily exclaimed. "You aren't really getting horny thinking of mum and dad are you?" she asked.

James let out a terrified yelp as Lily obviously felt that he had grown an erection since they had been cuddling as usual before they heard their parents shagging.

"No I'm not" he stuttered as he tried to pull back his hips from hers".

"Then what is this?" she exclaimed as she pushed her hips against his, pressing his erection between them.

"Umm, it's my wand" he countered back with the first thing he could think of. Lily laughed as he grinned back at her. It was quite a poor attempt of escape as she knew he never had his wand in bed.

"Have you ever thought about mum in, you know, that way?" Lily asked her sibling.

James sighed, he knew it was no point of lying to his twin, she knew more about him than himself.

"A few times I guess. But that must be normal if you have a good looking mum" he replied.

"Are you thinking of her when you are wanking?" she asked him with a mischievous grin.

"Lily!" he exclaimed. "How come you get to ask all of these questions and I don't".

"Well, because I am the older one of us of course" she nodded importantly.

"Have you thought of dad in that way?" he asked her. They were getting comfortable again, resting against each other despite the sound of their mothers loud moans in the room beside.

"Maybe a few times" Lily admitted. "But I hardly think mum would share, and have you seen how big dad is down there? I wouldn't want my vagina to become a vast, black hole" Lily said with wide eyes.

James laughed loudly at his twins words. But suddenly he was well aware of how close Lily was to him and he clearly felt her rather large breasts press against his chest.

"Hey you are also horny" he exclaimed loudly as he felt her hard nipples against his chest trough their T-shirts.

"Shhhhh" she said, listening closely for any signal that their parents had heard James' rather loud statement. But they were clearly busy with their activity.

"Hey have you been thinking about Catharine and Sirius?" she asked.

"Do you mean when we caught them in Zermatt?" he replied.

"Yeah, do you…um want to try it"? she wondered nervously.

"Try it"? James countered, "what exactly is that?". James obviously knew what she meant but he decided to tease her.

"Have sex of course" she hit him at his arm rather hard.

James became silent. This time it was he who became nervous. He thought Lily had just joked. He didn't know anything about sex, what if he was a disappointment to his twin? What would their parents say if they found out.

James became lost in his musings and forgot to answer her question.

"We doesn't have to, of course" Lily said uncertainly.

"No, I want to, but I have never done it. What if I suck at it" James said, nervously wringing his fingers.

"Well, I am not exactly an expert either. But if Sirius and Catherine can, so can we, we are better than them at anything" she grinned at her twin.

James grinned back at her before he grabbed her around her hip and pushed her close to him.

"I'm in" he whispered in her ear, pressing a kiss to her ear.

"Not yet" she winked at him before she helped him remove his T-shirt.

James just laughed as he removed her own T-shirt before he hesitantly grabbed onto her large, round globes. He marveled at the feeling of how well they filled his hands, and how they were so soft, yet so firm at the same time. He jumped slightly as Lily moaned before he felt himself grow even harder as her small hand grabbed him outside of his boxers.

"My, my, isn't this a big boy" she teased him as she her other hand traced his slight six-pack.

James responded by fondling her rear. It was obvious that the workouts they did with their parents helped as he had lately notice how his siblings rear had filled out more and more along with her thighs. Her buttocks felt amazing in his hands as he felt goosebumps appear on her skin as his hand traveled along her arse.

Soon Lily was impatiently pulling down James' boxers, eager to experience the pleasure her mother was experiencing in the room beside. Lily gasped as she traced her fingers along his erection, it was quite a lot longer than she had thought. James also gasped, but for different reasons as he felt her small hand uncertainly caress him.

"Is it okay" she whispered to him.

"Yeah keep going" he whispered back as he eagerly pulled down Lily's panties before slowly gliding his hand down from her flat stomach to her hairless snatch. He gently caressed her, not really knowing what to do, but Lily was clearly enjoying it as she moaned. James panicked for a few seconds before wandlessly throwing up a silencing charm around their bed.

Lily pushed him back on the bed before she straddled him, her eyes burning with lust. She slid over his erection and they were both suddenly aware of how close they were to doing the deed.

"You sure?" James gasped through pleasure as she glided over him repeatedly.

Lily nodded before she aligned his erection against her wet entrance. She felt her eyes roll back in pleasure as the large head of his erection parted her lips before sinking into her depth slowly but surely. Neither James nor Lily could have guessed that it would feel this good.

They struggled to find a stable rhythm as they moved slowly against each other. All too soon they felt the familiar feeling of impending orgasm. James groaned into her chest as Lily came first with a nearly surprised scream as she clenched hard around him. It was enough for James to follow her but he pulled out too far in his eagerness to come in her, with the result of emptying his large balls on her breasts and stomach instead.

They lay in a sweaty, naked heap with the smell of sex hanging heavily in the air.

"I wish we had done that earlier, it was amazing" Lily muttered tiredly against his chest.

"Mhm" James mumbled back. "Plenty of time to practice" he smiled into her golden hair before they abruptly fell asleep, exhausted by their brief but intense sex.

Little did Alice know, whom were still being shagged hard in the room beside, that all of the Potter girls would fall asleep being sexually satisfied, not just her. Although it would only be a question of time before she and Harry found out.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that was it. As I am writing this (today 16/4) it actually snows here in Sweden and is minus 2 degrees. Can't believe it. I thought that winter was definitely over so I changed to summer tires on the car. Hopefully the snow is gone and temperature rises until work on Tuesday so I won't have to change back to winter tires.

I wonder which of the alternatives you guys will vote for. Something tells me Daphne/Sirius/Catherine. But who knows, I might be wrong. I will try to update as quickly as possible, but unfortunately it will probably take at the very least two weeks until the next update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
